We'll Be A Dream
by OrtonLoveXO
Summary: A day at Charming's Diner will be a day they'll never forget.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story! Are you guys excited? I am :]**

**If you're also a fan of Happy, check out my other story Unbroken!**

**I don't own Juice or any of the characters you would see on the show. I only own the OC's that come from my imagination land. A land of Unicorns,****Rainbows, and Butterflies.**

**Enjoy!**

**~O~**

Marianna Quintana was not the bitch to be messing with right about now.

It was only just the start of her shift and already her feet hurt and the waitress uniform was itching her. It didn't help that the night before she got shit faced drunk. All she wanted to do was go home and hide under the covers for the rest of the day. Unfortunately all she could do was drink some coffee and take some Advil, and that didn't do shit.

The diner wasn't busy as usual. Just a few regulars minding their business as always. But it was this new guy that just wouldn't leave her alone. He kept going on about how much he loved a woman in uniform. Not matter how many times she tried, he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"She's not interested. I suggest you take your coffee and move to a booth." Mariana looked up catching the eyes of her hero.

He wasn't all that tall, but was taller than her five foot four frame. He was tan, and just all around gorgeous. She couldn't stop from checking him out, he had the perfect build. He wore a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. His shirt complemented his muscles perfectly. It made her just want to rip it off and lick from hands to shoulders, neck to stomach. And his smile. Jesus, that smile would make any women wet. His eyes were a dark brown color, and she knew she could get lost in them if she wanted. Was it weird that she thought the tattoos on the opposites side his Mohawk we're sexy? No.

He noticed her checking him out, he smiled. She was beautiful. He really couldn't a good look at her body because of the stupid uniform. Her legs we're short, but still beautiful. He would kiss or lick them if she asked him too. He was trying to remember the fact that she wasn't one of the crow eaters. He mentally had to tell himself not to look at her boobs. _Focus on the face_. Her lips were pink and plump, begging to be kissed and sucked on.

He had to get out of there fast, or he would do something he probably wouldn't regret later. She was obviously new to town because he hadn't seen her around the town. He wouldn't dare to ever forget a girl like that.

**~O~**

It had been two days and he still couldn't get her out of his mind. Since he seen her, he left those stupid crow eating whores alone, they couldn't compete with her. He felt extremely stupid. How could he have left without getting her number, or at least her name?

He let the semi cold water cascade down his body, he needed this. He wrapped a hand around his fully erect cock. It didn't take long to finish himself off. All he thought of running his fingers through her wavy brown hair. Or how it would feel to be inside her. He bet she would fit like a glove. He always loved the vice grip.

**~O~**

The feeling was mutual on her part.

Those smiles haunted her dreams. She just wished she worked up the courage to talk to him, or at least thank him. But he left so fast, maybe he didn't have any interest in her.

Why did that rip her up inside? She didn't know this man, but she felt as if she known him forever. As if she was _in love_. Yeah right, _been there, done that_.

Marianna was a hopeless romantic, always wanting to live in a fairytale. She just wished her knight in shining armor would hurry up and sweep her off her feet.

She shook her head, it doesn't just happen like that.

**~O~**

**I know it's short but I want to leave you with something to keep you interested. So I want to know, are you? Would you continue to read this? **

**Oh and review how much you love this story or much you think Juice is hot :) I don't care which, as long as you REVIEW. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Juice or any of the characters you would see on the show. I only own the OC's that come from my imagination land. A land of Unicorns, Rainbows, and Butterflies.**

**Enjoy!**

**~O~**

Marianna leaned over and lazily hit the alarm clock.

Rolling out of her bed, she walked to the bathroom. Leaning over the bathtub, she lifted up the facet, setting the water on hot. She stripped herself of her clothes and put them into the laundry basket.

Stepping into the shower, she leaned her head back into the water. She wiped her face of the water falling from her hair. She quickly lathered shampoo into her hair and rubbed the ocean spray body wash over her body with her green loofah. After washing off and adding conditioner to her hair, she stepped out.

Wrapping the towel around herself and her hair, she walked into to the walk in closet in her room. She threw on dark skinny jeans, white tank top, and green cardigan. Walking back into her bathroom, she let her hair down and brushed it.

She cocked her head to the side, what did she want to do with her hair? Blow dry it, then keep it down and wavy? Straighten it? Put it in a bun? Or in a ponytail?

She quickly blow-dried her hair and left it down and wavy, her signature hair style. She didn't have anyone to impress. After, she hurried and put on her Nikes and left.

Marianna always had a dream of being a cosmetologist. Ever since she was a kid, she felt it was her mission to make everyone beautiful. Her mother never paid attention to her, always going to find the next husband. With her mother never doing anything girly with her, that left her brother and grandmother.

Her brother, Anthony, always had fairly long hair. He always said it was because 'Ladies dig chicks with long hair, Mari.' He loved his little sister more than anything and would do anything for her. Including letting her practice anything on him.

When he wasn't giving her a piggy-back ride or doing tea parties with her, he was sitting on the floor while she died, comb, brushed, cut, and occasionally even straightened and curled his hair.

But when she insisted she give him a makeover and paint his nails, he'd draw the line. And that's where their Grandmother comes in.

Susana Quintana was both their grandmother and mother. When their mom had 'business' to take care of, code for gold digging, she would drop them off at Susana's. Of course she didn't mind, they were her grandchildren, she just hated how Jennifer didn't seem to know how to be a mother.

Anthony's main reason for loving to come over was her cooking and her dog, Winnie. Marianna though, was always in love with her grandmothers Vanity table. It was always a rainbow of lipsticks, eye shadows, blush, eye liners, and mascaras. And the best part? Susana let her try everything on her, only if she finished all her food, especially her vegetables.

And she did..

Which led her to where she was now.

Alexandra's Beauty School.

She was attending a school to get her closer her dream, and it was all because of all the years she put into her work. The diner, doing hair out of her home, and doing chores for her grandmother. It was a long journey, and was every bit worth it. Plus, she wasn't even done yet. She wasn't her mother, and would never be.

Jennifer Quintana-Lopez-Javier-Johnson-Jackson-Richardson-Clark or whichever last name it was, depending on the husband, was not a hard worker. She didn't do hard work when she was in school, probably just cheating or sleeping with her teachers.

She didn't do hard work when she got her license, probably sleeping with her driving instructor.

Did do hard work when she was getting pregnant with Anthony and Mariana, probably just laying there and taking it.

Get the point?

And her dad? Screw him. He split after she was born. All these years she's always told herself that she didn't need him. That he was probably just going to fuck her life up regardless. But now looking back, she really wished he didn't leave.

She wished they could've went to the father daughter dance together. Or he could've taken her to look for her first car. Or he could've taken her out for ice cream when she did good on test and was just generally a good girl. And most importantly, that he would've been there when she had her first date.

She dreamed that he would open the door with his arms crossed, glaring at her date. He would kiss her cheek when she walked out the door, still glaring at him. And he would threaten him if he didn't get her home by ten o'clock. And that when he dropped her off and leaned in to kiss her, he would open the door and pull her in. Then give a final glare at him then slam the door in his face.

And if she were to meet him one day? She would slap him, maybe even yell at him. But in all honestly, she would run into his arms. To feel what a real father felt like. But he wasn't a real father, he left. He left before she had a chance to know him. Left before she said her first word.

But he would tell her he would still want to know her. He would take her out for ice cream and ask about her life. He would tell her how proud he was of her getting to the place she was. He would tell her how she could do anything she put her mind to it. Most importantly, he wouldn't say 'The Sky Is The Limit.' He would say, 'The Limit Is Where You Want It To Be.'

A girl could dream, right?

She walked to her station and set down her bags. Her friend, Claudia, was waiting for her. "Hey Mamacita. What's up?"

Claudia was the perfect Chola example. She had long dark straight hair that fell to her hips. Tattoos covered her arms. And she always wore heavy eye liner and of course, the lip liner with no lipstick.

Marianna sighed and shook her head, "Nada Mama. Just hoping today will go by fast. I wanna get home, take a hot bath, and watch a movie. Y Tu?"

Claudia smiled, showing her white teeth. "A lot, mama. I saw that guy you told me about around town. The tall tan guy with the two tattoos on his head. Aye, muy guapo, mija! You know how to pick 'em. Did you know he's part of the motorcycle club around here? I saw him wearing the leather vest with their symbol or whatever. That's hot!"

Marianna only heard about the Sons twice since she'd moved to Charming two years ago. They were basically the towns law enforcement, everyone trust them. She never ran into them and they never gave her a reason not to trust them, so she was fine.

She nodded and began to do the day's lesson. She didn't feel up to talking about the mysterious guy that she didn't even talk to. He got some prick off her back and that's all there was too it. It was no romance, nothing was going to happen. He smiled at her, then quickly left. That didn't mean he was totally into her.

**~O~**

Juice may have rode by the diner trying to see her once or twice. Okay, maybe at least ten times in the past week.

He wanted to see her face. To say she was beautiful was a understatement. He wanted to know every detail about her. The color of her eyes, her height, her bra size, anything about her. Did that make him a stalker?

No, Of course not. It was his job in the club to know every single detail about an outside. But, she was no threat to his club. She wasn't tied to it some how. He was a stalker, he had to fess up to it.

When he pulled into the diner parking lot, he sat on his bike contemplating whether he should go in or not. How would he do it? Just waltz right in there like he owned the place? Of course he would, that's how any Son would do.

He got up from the bike and sat his helmet on the handlebars. The bells from the diner's front door jingled when he pulled it open. Just like a week ago, it was slow. Everyone sat minding their business, but when they noticed him, they just stared. He sat in one the booths, waiting for her to come take his order.

After five minutes, she came over. He smiled at her and waiting until she finally took her eyes from the pad. When she did, he smiled even wider. Her eyes were a emerald green color that sparkled when they caught the light.

She cleared her throat, "Sir? Are you ready to order?" He nodded, not taking his eyes off of her. She raised a brow, "Sir, what are you having?"

"Your pussy."

Her eyes widened, "That's very inappropriate, Sir."

He shook his head and his eyes widened too. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. Have you ever said something that you were thinking out loud?"

She ground her teeth together, "So you were thinking inappropriate about me? What kind of woman do you think I am? This is a diner, not a boulevard corner. I am a waitress not a hooker. Just because you wear the leather vest that says you're part of the local gang, doesn't mean you can get everything you want."

He narrowed his eyes, "Excuse me? We're not a gang. We're mechanics and motorcycle enthusiasts. I never claimed to get everything I want. Obviously you're not a hooker, you're a stuck up bitch of a waitress who thinks she's too good for this job. Just because men hit on you all the time doesn't mean they all want you."

She put a hand on her hip and glared. "Stuck up bitch? I think I'm too good? I'm just like every other person in the world. I work for my money. I don't have to do illegal shit to get it effortlessly. Go get some stupid prostitute to beckon your every call. Pig!"

He stood up, "You don't know shit about me and my club. Like I said, you're just some waitress who thinks every man wants her. I just wanted a goddamn cheese burger."

She let out a frustrated scream, "God! You're such a dick! Pinche Baboso! Pendejo, Vete al infierno!" She continued to scream Spanish insults as walked away.

He watched her walk away. Even if she acted like a bitch, he still wanted her. People around be damned, he wanted to throw her on a table and fuck her senseless. He would give her something to scream about.

**~O~**

**A much longer chapter!**

**Thank you for all of you that took time out of your day to read this.**

**I love the last part, I promise they won't stay like that for long.**

**Doesn't a angry Juice sound hot? I'd still fuck 'em!**

**The next chapter goes deeper into Marianna's life, so get ready!**

**Review would be very much appreciated. **

Translations:

Muy Guapo- Very Handsome.

Y Tu- And you?

Pinche Baboso- Fucking Retard.

Pendejo- Asshole.

Vete al infierno- Go to hell.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Juice or any of the characters you would see on the show. I only own the OC's that come from my imagination land. A land of Unicorns, Rainbows, and Butterflies.**

**Enjoy!**

**~O~**

Marianna sat on the couch with her head in her hands. On the coffee table in front of her was a rent due notice paper. In three days, she needs to somehow come up with a thousand dollars or she was going to get evicted.

She knew one person who would have the money. She picked up the phone, dialing the number she swear she knew would be the death of her. After four rings, she heard her mother's voice.

'_Sweetie, I'm the middle of something really quick, can I call you back in about two hours?' _

Marianna heard her mother giggle and a man laugh in the background.

She sighed, "Mom, it's really important. I need a favor."

Her mom sighed and said something to the man. '_What is it, Marianna? I'm a very busy woman. I don't have time for bullshit.'_

Marianna snorted, "I'm pretty sure you have a lot of time on your hand. Tell Jonathan I said hello."

'_It's not Jonathan, Marianna. It's Jacob, as in Jacob Hale.'_

She had to give it to her mom, she really knew how to pick them. "Jacob Hale? As in David Hale's brother? Tell him I said Hello, i guess. Anyway, I need money, Ma'. I need a thousand bucks in the next three days or I'm getting kicked out.

'_Aren't you working, Marianna? You can't always depend on me for everything. What makes you think I have the money, anyway?'_

Marianna laughed, "Wow, Mom. Depend on you for everything? This is the first time I've asked for something from you in two years. Can't you ask that man of yours, Jonathan?"

'_It's Jacob!'_ Her mother hissed. _'But, I'll see what I can do. Mommy has to go, kisses! Muah!'_ Muah? What the hell is Muah?

She shook her head, that was who gave birth to her. She couldn't believe that was who her mother had turned into.

Jennifer Quintana was a sell out. Her grandma always told her how much fun her mom used to be. How she used to act Puerto Rican. The music, the food, the men.

But look at her now, being a gold digging bitch. She traded Salsa and Bachata for Jazz and Piano music. Arroz con Pollo for Sushi and Quil. Sexy Jose's and Carlos' for Jacob's and Christopher's.

Walking around the local mall, Marianna thought about all the things she wished she could buy. Being the shoe freak she was, she owned about 50 pairs, of sneakers at least. Her heel collection was the size of at least two payless stores. Thank god for walk in closets and extra rooms.

Walking down the rows of shoes, she bumped into something hard, knocking down the pair of Nikes and Heels she was looking at. Leaning down to pick them up, a large tanned hand picked them up before she did.

Standing up and looking at the man holding the shoes, her blood began to boil. She narrowed her eyes, "You! Pinche Baboso!" She snatched the Nikes from his grip.

When she turned to walk away, he grabbed her arm. "Look, I'm sorry about the other day. I shouldn't have said the things I said."

She yanked her arm away, "You're damn right, Baboso!"

He cocked his head to the side, "What does that even mean?"

She rolled her eyes, "Retard."

He cringed, "Oh. Anyway, like I was saying. I was out of line. I shouldn't have said all that. It was completely out of line. I didn't know you enough to make those assumptions. I feel like a complete dick, can I make it up to you by taking you to get something to eat at the food court?"

She shook her head, "You think taking me to get some food is going to make everything better?" She snorted, "What planet do you live on?"

He remained calm. "Well, I thought we could talk or something. I'll do anything you want to get you to forgive me. I'll buy food, buy your shoes, take you on a shopping spree, or pay your bills if you want."

She smirked, and held her palm out. "Give me a thousand bucks then." Her smirked was wiped off her face when he pulled out his wallet and placed ten hundreds into her hand. She stared at the money then looked up at him. "I didn't mean it. Uh, wow. Here. I cant keep this."

He shook his head, "Keep it. It's my way of saying sorry. So about that lunch offer, you down? You kinda owe me for calling me a retard and saying all those things. You hurt my feelings."

She frowned. "I did?"

He nodded, "Oh, well I take it all back. Let me just go pay for these and we can go." She reached to get the shoes from his grip, but he moved them away from her grasp. With the shoes still in his hands, he walked up to the casher and paid for them.

**~O~**

She took a bite of her pizza and watch him stuff his Philly cheese streak into his mouth. "Whoa, slow down Tiger. You don't want to get a tummy ache."

He chewed and smiled at her, "So beautiful, what's your name. I at least should know that, right?"

She smiled at the thought of being called beautiful. "Marianna, and you, Sir?"

He smiled at her, showing his teeth. She could've swore she was going to melt." Full name or club nickname?"

She lowered her pizza from her mouth and thought about it. "Both."

He sighed and said, "Juan Carlos, but the club calls me Juice." She covered her mouth and giggled.

"Why do you say it like that? Do you hate your name or something." He shook his head, "Most people call me by it when they know it. I like Juice better makes me feel cool. Juan Carlos reminds me of when my mother called me by it. It's one of my pet peeves."

Marianna nodded, "I totally get it. I hate it when people say my name like Mary-Anna. It's annoying. Say it with an accent, that's how it's supposed to be pronounced. It's weird, it's like Maude-Anna. It's just that the American way to say it is like Mary-Anna or Merry-Anna."

He smiled. She totally understood him. Pronouncing their names correct was a necessity. "I think I just found my soul mate."

She laughed a general laugh, not like the fake ones crow eaters had. "Really? We'll see about that, Tiger. You have to be a perfect match." She stopped, "I'm not like my mother." She muttered.

He raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

She shook her head, "I'm not the kind of woman to just go with any guy just because he has money. Just because he seems like the perfect candidate for making her life complete."

He nodded, "Your mom's one of those chicks, huh? From what I can tell, you're not anything like her. Don't worry, I don't have money you could take, anyway. Well, not much. All I have are video games and a laptop. Pretty much it. Unless you want to steal my heart, which is impossible, you already have it."

Marianna looked up, "Already? I must be doing something right, huh? Well, Juan. Can I call you Juan? I have to go and use my new money to pay my rent."

He frowned, "Will I see you again. Well, at least outside the diner? I do want to do this again, I have so much to find out about you."

She nodded, "Um, hold that thought." She picked up a clean napkin and wrote her number on it. Handing it to him, she smiled. "Call me anytime. I really hope you do."

He stood up with her, "Oh, I will."

**~O~**

Jennifer sighed, "I'm serious! She needs the money. She could get thrown out of her apartment. She's doing so well, she's going to school for cosmetology and is working for the diner to get her through it. She just doesn't have enough for this month's rent."

He glared at her, "I thought she wasn't my problem anymore? I thought she didn't need me, Jennifer? What about that new man of yours, Michael? Doesn't he have money, don't they all? But now is when you come to me and want me to be a father."

She crossed her arms, "You don't know about any of them, it's not your business. You've never tried to be a father! You left after she was born. And it's Jacob now."

He stood up, "Look, you come to my place of business, demand to speak with me and bring this shit on me? I have a wife, Jennifer. If she even knew what we were talking about, she'd kill us. Well, kill you actually. She knows about Marianna and she thinks I'm staying out of her life. Most importantly, she knows about you. Now, I've tried for the first fourteen years of her life. Who kept sending the money and presents back? You."

She ran a hand through her hair, "I know. But maybe this will be good for the both of you. I heard you never had kids, this is your chance! Just please, Clarence. I know you, and you want to reach out to her."

Clay sighed, "Fine, I'll try. We'll see how it goes. I hope she isn't anything like you. Shit, get out before Gemma comes."

She turned to leave, "Thank you, Clarence. I promise it'll be worth it."

He nodded, "Don't come back, Jennifer."

**~O~**

**Shocked? Yeah, I kinda figured that.**

**Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I know I just posted another chapter like fifteen minutes ago, but here's another one!**

**Love me?**

**I don't own Juice or any of the characters you would see on the show. I only own the OC's that come from my imagination land. A land of Unicorns, Rainbows, and Butterflies.**

**Enjoy!**

**~O~**

The nonstop ringing of her doorbell woke Marianna up. Looking on the clock, she saw it was midnight. Who the fuck would come to her house this late at night? Cursing, she rolled out of bed and put her robe on.

Standing outside her door stood a man in his fifties. His hair was gray and his eyes blue. He was fairly tall. He wore a dark black shirt and jeans with combat type boots. "Are you Marianna?"

She nodded, "Can I help you, Sir? It's midnight and I have school in the morning."

He nodded, "It was, uh, brought to my attention that you needed money to pay your rent. I was reached out to by a old friend of mine, if you could call her that, named Jennifer. She's your mom, correct? May I come in?"

She shook her head, "No offense Sir, but I don't know you all that well. Just because you know my mom doesn't mean you know me."

He nodded, "I just thought you'd want to know who I am and you'd probably want to sit down, but I guess not. We've met, trust me. You were just too young to remember. I was there for all your ultrasounds, remember my voice?"

He was creeping her out big time. "Look, can you get to the point? Like I said, I have class tomorrow morning and then work."

He reached into the inside of his vest and pulled out a envelope. "I, uh, impregnated your mom twenty four years ago. You're twenty three, right? Born in eighty six, I hope."

She crossed her arms, "Yeah. Are you trying to imply what I think you are? Please, don't waste my time."

He laughed, "You remind me of myself, so stubborn. Ask your mom, she has pictures. Or ask your brother, Anthony, I used to let him sit on my bike and sometimes gave him a ride. I could explain all of this, if you want."

She walked backwards into the house. "I don't want anything from you right now. I don't want your shitty excuses, _Dad_."

He nodded, "I totally understand, Mari. Call me when you want to talk. My cell number is on the envelope for when you're ready. I hope to hear from you."

**~O~**

"So it's true, Ma? Why didn't you tell me we were in the same town as him? I would've liked to know!"

Jennifer sighed, "Look, Mari. I wanted to shield you from that pain. I never wanted this to happen. I never wanted you to meet him. He never really split when you were born. He was there the whole pregnancy. He talked to you and told you how much he loved you. He was generally excited to be a dad. He wanted a boy, but was happy when he found out you were a girl. He loved you regardless."

"It was me. I loved him with every fiber of my being, I swear. I just didn't like the lifestyle he was living in, Mari. I couldn't deal with the club life. The constant lock ups, the women, and the fights."

"We mostly fought about money. I didn't like the way he earned it. He did illegal shit, which led to the arrest. He would be gone months at a time and I couldn't handle it. Mari, I didn't want to be alone. And when you were born, he wouldn't change like he said he would, so I told him to leave. He wanted to raise you to become the clubs princess, your birth right. I told him that I didn't want you to grow up around that life. He wouldn't pick between us and the club, so I left. I took you and Anthony with me and never looked back."

"Why would you keep this from me, Ma? Didn't you think I deserved to know?" Marianna stared into her mother teary green eyes, a mirror image of her own.

"Of course you did!" Jennifer reached out a hand for her, "It's just that I didn't want to seem like the bad parent by telling him to leave!"

Marianna snatched away from her mother. "I went all this time thinking my dad didn't care about me, when he did! Do you know how embarrassed I was when all my friends asked me if I was going to the Father Daughter dances? And I had to tell them that I _didn't have a daddy_ like the rest of them?"

"You're just a selfish bitch, Mom." Marianna shook her head and walked out of her mother's home she shared with Jacob. She got into her car and drove back home. Walking into her house, her phone began to ring.

Looking at the unknown number, she answered. "Hello?"

'_Hey, Marianna! It's Juice. I was just, um, wondering if you were busy right now. I was just thinking we could go out and do something I guess. My treat."_

Marianna sighed, "As much as I would loved to, Juice, I'm not in a very good mood. I just found out some bad news. If I were to go somewhere, it would be on a shoe shopping spree, the only way to cheer me up."

'_Perfect! I'll meet you at the mall and then we could go out and eat. See you, bye!' _She stared at her phone after he hung up. He didn't give her time to agree or anything.

God, he was adorable.

**~O~**

"Wow, tough shit. Finally meeting your dad? And everything you thought about him and your whole life was changed. I bet you feel like shit, huh?"

She nodded, "Like shit. Embarrassed. Sad, Mad, and everything in between."

"You know what always cheers me up, Mari? Gummy bears! Let's go get some." Juice grinned from ear to ear.

Mari smiled, "Juice, why are you so happy? Did you just win the lottery or something?"

He shrugged, "Have you looked in the mirror lately? I'm out with you, I have won the lottery."

Marianna looked down. She never felt pretty in her entire life. She may have the breast, butt, hips, and curves that all the guys drooled over, but that didn't make her feel good enough. She always felt like she was more of the type of girl they all just wanted to fuck then never call again.

He noticed her change in mood and stopped smiling. "What? You don't feel like you're the most beautiful girl in the world?" She shook her head. "Trust me, Mari, I can't stop staring at you."

She shrugged, keeping her gaze on the ground. "It's 'cause you're probably looking at my boobs or my ass, never my face."

He stood in front of her and lifted her chin with his finger.

"Look at me. You're so beautiful, Marianna. Everything about you is beautiful. Those eyes, your nose and lips, your hair, your voice, and your personality. The fact that you have an awesome rack and ass is just a bonus. See, lottery."

She looked away, "Then why do I feel you're just using me? Making me like you for your good looks, personality, and everything. I feel like after I give myself to you, you're just going to just leave. Not a call or even a text. I don't wanna feel a pain like that, Juice. I don't want to be heartbroken."

He leaned his forehead against hers, "Mari, I'm not that kinda guy. I'm not going to just take something then leave in the middle of the night like a thief. The fact that you're giving yourself to me is an honor, I can tell you don't do that with most guys."

She smiled, "With no guy, actually."

He smiled back. "See! Even more special. I would cherish that 'til the day I die. I can promise you that, Marianna. I'm here for as long as you want me to. Just tell me when you want me to go and I will."

She smiled and grabbed his hand. "And if I don't want you to go, Juice?"

He smiled and brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Then I'm here for good. There's no getting rid of me. I'm like herpes on a popular high school football player, I keep coming back."

**~O~**

Juice hummed as he ate his gummy bears from the Sweet Factory.

"Wanna know a secret? I used to pretend they were begging for mercy before I ate them."

Marianna raised a brow, "Really?" He nodded, "Show me."

He picked up a red bear, "No please, Sir! I beg of you! I have a wife and fourteen children at home. Take my wife, she's a bitch. Please! I can't offer you anything."

Mari was laughing uncontrollably now, tears falling from her eyes. "You, Juice, are something else."

**~O~**

Juice's jaw and the bags of shoes he was holding dropped. "Are you fucking kidding me? I know you told me that you we're a shoe freak and everything, but damn. Is this healthy? I mean, I've seen this on Hoarders many times. All this can kill you. This a sick obsession."

Marianna laughed and took all her new shoes out of the bags. "It's not that bad. Unlike other Hoarders, I keep my shit organized. See, there are my sneakers all organized and color coded. Over here, is my flats, designed and color coded. Then my heels are heel size, color coded, and how often I wear them organized. Get it?"

He stood staring at her. A shoe hoarder. He likes a girl that's hoarding shoes. "This is going to be a problem when we move in with each other, Marianna."

She covered her mouth, stifling a giggle. "Oh really, Juan? Why is that? Is there no room in the closet and other room for you?"

He nodded vigorously, "That and the fact that I don't really care where I put my shit. The whole house will have my shit thrown around. The coffee table will have my boxers, You cool with all that?"

She stood with her hands on her hips, "No way in hell, Juice. This house will stay clean, and you will be neat. I'm not going to be your maid. I have more important things to deal with. Are YOU good with that, Sir?"

He narrowed his eyes playfully, "Is that your final answer, Mari?" She nodded, "Well then, Mary-Anna, it's over. You can have this place all to yourself. I just can't do this anymore."

She glared and began to follow him out the room. "Well, you know the way out, Juan Carlos. Don't let the door hit your plump ass on the way out."

Still walking towards the door, he slapped his ass. "Fine, I see where we stand. Lose my number and please don't come by my house or my mother's. We're officially done. You just lost the best thing that ever happened to you. Keep the shoes! I don't have a need for them anyway." He turned the knob on the front door.

"And i'm taking the dog. Come on, Fluffly!" He shouted.

As he opened the door as she turned his face with her hand. "Oh really? The best thing? Hmm, that sucks. I guess this is goodbye then." She placed a soft kiss to his lips.

As he let go and wrapped his arms around her waist, someone cleared their throat. Both heads turned toward the interrupter. Juice ran a hand over his Mohawk, "Uh, hey Clay."

**~O~**

**This chapter was fun to write for me because i think it brought out the seriousness and sweetness that Juice can be towards Marianna, and their sense of humor with each other.**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay Guys, I'm home sick from school today. ****Which means:**

**1) My head hurts like a bitch.**

**2) You get a bunch of updates today because i have NOTHING to do today. Most will probably be so funny because I took some medicine :D**

**Don't you just love me? Like a love song? (Okay, that was bad.)**

**Chapter FIVE!**

**I don't own Juice or any of the characters you would see on the show. I only own the OC's that come from my imagination land. A land of Unicorns, Rainbows, and Butterflies.**

**Enjoy!**

**~O~**

"Why are you here, Clay?"

Juice looked back and forth between his club president and Marianna, he felt like he was at a ping pong game. "I'd, uh, like to know the same thing, Prez."

Clay walked into the house. "You haven't called me, Marianna. I thought you'd be smarter about this situation. I thought you wanted to know the history."

He turned to Juice, "I'd like to know why _you're _here, Juice."

Marianna closed the door and went to sit across from him in the living room. "I had a talk with my mom, I know enough. Just, why now Clay? I just don't seem to understand."

Juice raised his hand. "Uh, can someone tell me what's going on here."

"Me and Marianna are taking a trip down memory lane. Talkin' 'bout me and her Mom's old relationship twenty four years ago. Anyway, I tried comin' around, but your mom. She just wanted to cut me out when I couldn't decide."

"Did you at least try and come see me, anything?" She ran a hand through her hair, nervous about his answer.

His blue eyes filled with sadness, "I did. The first fourteen years of your life. Your mom sent all letters, presents, and money back to me. I even rode by your house on your birthdays. I finally stopped after all those years, it was pointless."

Marianna nodded, "I get it."

Juice smiled, "You're a good dad, Clay."

"Why the fuck are you even here, Juice? Shouldn't you be at the clubhouse? I'm trying to have a conversation with my daughter here." Clay said, pointing a finger at his Intelligence Officer.

Juice shrugged, "With Mari, we met like a week ago."

Clay looked back and fourth between the two, "Are you kidding me? You two? Hell no. This is not happening."

Mari shook her head, "Look, Clay. I don't think you've been in my life long enough to decide any of this."

Clay stood up, nodding. "True. We can start this off slow, that's all we can do. I gotta get back, it seems I interrupted something I shouldn't have. Juice, Church is tonight. Be there by eight." Clay nodded to Juice and left.

Juice looked at the recently closed door, "Small fucking world. Your dad is my club president. This sucks ass."

Marianna crossed her arms, "Why? Does that mean we can't have something between us? I don't know if you can tell, but there's something going on between us." She gestured between them, "And I mean a lot between us."

"You think I haven't noticed, Mari? Trust me, I'm doing everything in my power to keep from jumping you right now. I'm respecting your feelings and your body and I just can't take it anymore. So please, stop looking at me with those sexy green eyes."

She giggled, "It's almost eight, shouldn't you be leaving?" He nodded, "Yeah. You mind me comin' back?"

She shook her head, "Just call before you come, okay? I want to make sure I have the guy from next door out of the house before you come."

He glared and gave her a quick kiss, "Yeah, yeah. Bitch."

**~O~**

"Are you gonna bring her in Clay? Anybody can find out and use her as leverage, we don't want that. Bring her in and tell her the rules. Make sure she's good. She can become what she's supposed to be."

Clay sighed, "How you feel about all this? Bringin' in an outsider, let alone my daughter?"

Gemma scoffed, "What are you tryin' to say baby? You think I'm gonna get jealous? I'll be fine. I always wanted a daughter, anyway. How you think the guy's are gonna take all this?"

He rubbed his face with a shaking hand, "They'll probably be all over her. Juice already is, should I be worried?"

She sighed, "Worried about what? Juice is a good guy. He's just a little screwed up. We can fix that."

"A little? He's socially awkward! What about when he starts thinking with his other head? She's doomed. I don't want to have to kill my Intelligence Officer for fucking breaking her heart."

Gemma shook her head, "It could be good for the both of them. Think about it baby. Juice could teach her the do's and don'ts of the club. She can finally get him to settle down, be more reliable to the club. He'll start thinking more clearly."

Clay snorted, "And what? Make her an Old Lady? I don't fucking think so. Would this be good? Bring her in, she could get hurt or something."

Gemma sighed, "Juice will protect her. Any Son will lay down their life for her."

"Yeah, all that pussy he's getting from her. Why am I worried, Gem?"

She laughed, "It's called being a father, Baby."

She continued, "Besides, I can turn her into a mini me, wouldn't that be nice? Just give it a chance baby. It'll all work out in the end, I promise you that."

He smirked, "A mini you? Jesus, Gem. I don't think I can take another you, shit. You two will be the death of us all"

Gemma slapped in the chest and smiled. "Asshole!"

**~O~**

Marianna woke up to the sound of snores in her ear and a heavy tan arm draped across her waist. Turning around, which was hard to do, she smiled at the sight of Juice. He was dead to the world with his mouth open and snores filling the silence. Turning back around, she lifted his arm from around her and walked into the living room.

He wasn't lying when he said the whole room would have his clothes everywhere. His boots lay on the floor, one by the front door and one by the kitchen. His pants hung over the back of the couch and his shirt on the coffee table.

Did he just walk in a throw everything around randomly?

She shook her head and walked into the kitchen. Taking out eggs and bacon, she started to cook. When the bacon was done and she started the eggs, Juice came and leaned against the counter with a goofy smile on his face. "I'm guessing you seen the living room?"

She nodded and glared. "Get your ass in there and clean it up. I hate messy."

He smiled and saluted her. "Yes ma'am." Pushing himself off the counter, he stopped. "You know, you're really sexy when you're mad. Maybe I should leave my clothes around more often."

She hit him with a spatula. "Boy, get to cleaning! Hurry up so you can eat and get dressed. I have to leave, I have school and work."

**~O~**

"Damn Chica, all this happened in a matter of two fucking days?" Marianna nodded,

"Well Mari, your life is just like a novella! The hot guy who rescued you at work gave you money to go on a date with him. Then you meet your father you grew up not knowing. Then, your mom confesses a big secret concerning your father. THEN, this guy takes you shoe shopping, which is so sweet. After, you go back to your house, kiss him when he 'pretends to make a dramatic exit,' and you do it right in front of your father."

Marianna nodded, "So weird, right? Here I was thinking the other day that my life was as boring as it gets, and then this happens. Claudia, I don't know what to do though, what the hell am I to Juice? I told him about my insecurity about being used, but he assured me he wouldn't. He spent the night at my house-"

Claudia's eyes widened, "Què? Mama, I'm this close to slapping you." She held up her index finger and thumb with barely any space left between. "See. I'll be quick about it, you'll never even know. When were you gonna tell me? Don't you think I deserve to know? So, did you finally get laid? You need to join the rest of us normal people."

She laughed, "Normal people? Yeah, because everyone has one night stands with the guy down the street. And we didn't have sex. We just, cuddled." Claudia snorted, "What? It's not possible to just cuddle?"

"Not when he's as hot as that fine ass guy. So you don't know what to classify you guys as? Tell me more about him, Mari."

Marianna sighed dreamingly, "Claudia, he's sweet, smart, cute, has a nice smile, abs, and tattoos."

Claudia rolled her eyes, "What you really mean is he's hot, he's paid, he's hot, he's absolutely yummy, and he's basically my kind of man. Are you sure you can handle him? He seems like he's way too much man for you. You gotta take baby steps, Mari."

Marianna snorted and continued to do the manicure on the volunteer. Claudia was right, she did need to take baby steps. She'd known Juice for what? A week or two? And yes, it may have been flirting and some kissing, but it was really going nowhere.

They never really got to know each other. She didn't even know how old he was. And here she is, thinking about him non-stop and butterflies in her stomach for some guy she only knew by name.

They couldn't continue this until they had an understanding.

**~O~**

"What the fuck? Juice, what are you doing in here?" Marianna held a hand over her heart and took deep breaths.

When she walked into her house, the lights were off, perfectly normal. But as she put her keys on the key rack and put her bag down, that's when she heard it.

The opening theme music to Call Of Duty.

She jumped, who the fuck would be her house? And as she rounded the corner, she saw. Juice had pulled a black leather recliner in front of the a, which wasn't hers, flat screen TV. Next to the TV on the entertainment centre sat Wii, Xbox 360, and Play Station game consoles. Since when did she have those AND a flat screen TV?

Not to mention a brand new entertainment centre?

AND matching a black leather couch and recliner?

When he noticed her, he smiled wide. "Hey, Mari! Like what I did with the place? I thought you could use a flat screen TV, new DVD player, which is blue ray by the way, and some games. And other stuff. Cool, huh?

She shook her head, "You're missing the point, Juice! How did you get in my house? When I left earlier, so did you, and I locked the door. There's no extra key under the mat or anything. Care to explain."

Juice shuffled his feet and looked down. "Well, I kinda picked your lock. I wanted to do something nice for you. I thought about cooking and everything, but then I was like, 'Moron you don't know how!" He muttered. "But look on the bright side, I kept it clean!"

She smiled, "Yeah, that's true. If it was anybody else, I swear I would call the police. You're so lucky I like you."

He grinned, "You like me? I knew it! Don't be ashamed, I tend to have that affect on most girls, sometimes guys, but that's a whole different story."

Marianna crossed her arms, "Juice, what is this?" She gestured between them, "What are we doing here? I need to know. I need a piece of mind."

"I kinda thought we were together. I mean, I know we didn't really talk about it, but damn. If you don't want to do this I could get the stuff out of here by tonight, or you keep it, ya know. Fuck." He ran a hand over his Mohawk while continuing to mutter. He was cute, really cute.

Marianna walked over to him, a smile plastered on her face. "You don't have to go. I'm totally fine with it, I just needed to have some clarification." She wrapped her arms around his neck, "So, I need to know. Are you going to be taking a permanent residence in my home? Do I need to clean out a corner of my closet?"

He nodded and slid his hands to her hips. "Yeah, I'll stay. But, you don't have to save me a space in the closet. I'll just keep my clothes on the coffee table and back of the couch. You good with that?"

Pushing him away, she laughed. "You ass. You're definitely not throwing shit around like that. I will kill you. You better learn to be neat and organized."

**~O~**

**Cute?**

**Yes? No?**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Juice or any of the characters you would see on the show. I only own the OC's that come from my imagination land. A land of Unicorns, Rainbows, and Butterflies.**

**Enjoy!**

**~O~**

Marianna shook her head and handed Juice back the helmet. "No, I can't. That's too dangerous. What if I fall off? Or I just generally do something wrong?"

He smiled, "It's fine. I'll keep you safe. Just keep your arms around my waist tight, then you'll be fine. Now, C'mon we have to get to Gemma's. She hates when we're late."

Nodding slowly she swung a leg over the back of the bike. After putting the helmet on and securing the strap, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Like this?" He nodded. He started up the bike and she let out a yelp. Juice chuckled and took off.

Every twist and turn Marianna would tighten her grip around his waist when she felt she was going to fall. But when they we're going straight, she loosened up. She felt as if at any moment she could stand up on the pegs and still be safe. That's comfortable she felt with Juice.

When he pulled up in front of a giant house, she sighed. "Are you sure we have to come? Do you think they'll notice if we're not there?"

He nodded his head, "Obviously. I got strict orders that said you were supposed to be here. If they saw we weren't there at exactly eight, I'm pretty sure they'll come hunt us down, and we don't want that. Trust me."

Marianna took his hand and walked up the driveway to the house. There had to be at least ten bikes in the driveway, did they all drive damn Harleys? When they got to the door, Juice just opened the door for her without knocking, was he comfortable or what?

Walking into the dining room where everyone was, Juice squeezed her hand for comfort. Looking around the room, she seen people of all ages. Kids to grown ass adults, her dad included.

Clay stood up from the head of the table, "Marianna, nice of you to join us. Come join me up here." She turned to Juice and he nodded. Walking up towards Clay, everyone fell silent. There we're no whispers like high school kids would do, completely dead silent.

If you dropped a pin, you could damn sure hear it.

Clay wrapped an arm around her shoulders and turned her towards everyone else. "This is Marianna, my daughter. Make her feel welcome." He sat back down as everyone practically yelled hellos.

A potbellied man came to her first, well was the first in line. He had wavy hair and a short beard. He stretched out his hand for her to shake, which she took. "Marianna?" She nodded. "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I'm surprised Clay, you made a beautiful one here. I'm Bobby. Call me Uncle Bobby, but never Bob or Robert. I hate those names." He shuddered. She giggled. "It's nice to meet you, Bobby."

Next was a man with short hair. He had scars on both cheeks that made him look dangerous, but still made him look good. She guessed they weren't scars to him, strictly memories that he wore as badges of honour. "Aye, Clay! What a beautiful Lass we got 'ere! Welcome 'ta the family, Marianna. I'm Chibs."

She smiled, "This is some family? Huh? I'm glad to be joining." Chibs nodded and walked away.

After Chibs was a guy with really curly hair came up to her and looked her up and down. It wasn't the kind of look that said he was checking her out, he was sizing her up. To be honest, he looked too much like a pedophile in her opinion.

He narrowed his eyes, "I'm Tig." He made a noise and walked away.

Next was a man who she had to look up to get a good look at. He reminded her of a teddy bear. He still gave off the dangerous vibe, but still said he gave great hugs. He brought a woman a little taller than her with a pixie cut and two kids. He smiled, "I'm Opie and this is my wife, Donna. These are our kids Ellie and Kenny. Welcome to the family, Marianna." Both adults nodded and walked away. Ellie, just like Tig narrowed her eyes, and walked away. Kenny gave her a hug and asked if she could sit next to him at the table.

Marianna smiled and nodded, "I'd love to Kenny. Save me a spot?" He nodded vigorously and ran to get a spot.

The last guy walked up. He had chin length blonde hair, if she was into those type of guys, she would be totally attracted to him. But what he did caught her off guard, he lifted her up in a bear hug. "I've always wanted a little sister! I'm Jax. Welcome to the family Marianna, you probably won't fit in with us though." He learned down and whispered in her ear, "We're a little crazy."

She laughed, "A little? We'll see about that, Bro." They both smiled at each other.

A older woman pushed him out of her way, "Jesus, Jackson. Stop hogging her!" They both laughed and he stood behind her.

"I'm Gemma, Clay's wife, and Jax's mom. So, your step mom. Clay didn't tell me how beautiful you are. You must get that from your mom's side of the family, huh? Seeing as how you don't look like a caveman."

Gemma put an arm around her, the same thing Clay did.

A lady about the same age as Gemma stood in front of her, "I'm Luann."

Before she could shake her hand or say something, Luann grabbed her boobs and ass and she smiled. "God, you have such an amazing body! Gem, we should put her in front of the camera."

"The hell we will!" Clay slapped the table and pointed a finger at Luann. "She's been here all of ten minutes and you already want to put her on the sex cams? My daughter will be no porn star."

Marianna's eyes widened. Sex cams? Porn star? What kind of family was this? Jax was right, they were a bit crazy.

But on the other hand, she smiled. He claimed her as his daughter. That's all she really wanted since she realized she didn't have a daddy like everyone else in kinder-garden. And with this family, in this huge house, she felt excepted. She was suddenly comfortable around all of them. The house's vibe gave off something family orientated.

It was never something she got from being with her mom, just with Anthony and her grandma.

Luann leaned in and whispered in her ear, "So, you and Juice? Give me the details later. He is a cute little guy!"

Marianna nodded and made her way towards the table to eat. As promised, Kenny saved her a seat next between him and Jax. But unfortunately, across from Tig.

Kenny smiled big when she sat down. "You wanna know a secret?" She nodded. Kenny crooked his finger, telling her to get closer. "Tig doesn't like you because he finds you as a threat. He's a big meanie, though! Don't worry about him. I'll protect you."

She laughed, "I'm not scared of him! I can beat him up, but thanks for the offer." Kenny nodded and turned to say something his dad.

Tig cleared his throat, "So, MARY-Anna. Are you sure you're Clay's daughter? I mean, you two look nothing alike. For example, you have green eyes. His are blue."

The table fell silent, everyone wanted to hear the showdown between the two.

"Well, I have his word and my Mother's. Also, I spoke to my brother. He remembers Clay clearly. As for our eyes, I got them from my Mom." Marianna smiled. "Anything else, Tig?"

He smirked, "How long has Juice been riding you like his precious Dyna?"

Marianna set her fork down, "Actually, we haven't done anything like that. And I don't see how that is any of your business. Wait, let me guess. You have no real personal life of your own that you have to live it through the other patched members?"

Tig glared and went back to eating.

She smirked, "Bingo."

**~O~**

Marianna sighed as she fell on the bed.

Juice had just dropped her off back at her house from the dinner. To say she was tired was an understatement. Everyone always had something to talk about. Whether it be gossip or talking mad shit.

It wore her the fuck out.

She grabbed her phone and scrolled though her pictures. Most of them were with her best friend, Kenny.

He really had taken a liking to her. He'd made her a promise they'd stay best friends forever, sealing it with a kiss to the cheek.

Marianna laughed. In a way, Kenny reminded her of Juice. So cute and innocent, plus very funny.

Juice shook his head as he opened the front door. He made a mental note to tell her to lock the doors, it's never safe. Oh, and to buy her a gun.

He dropped his bags in the doorway to her room and leaned against the doorframe.

Marianna was laying on her bed, fast asleep. She was still clad in her outfit from dinner, boots and everything.

He chuckled and walked over to the bed and began to remove her clothes. After removing her boots and socks, he began to take off her jeans.

Unbuttoning her jeans, he slid them down her hips and off her feet. He ran his hands over her legs, feeling how soft her skin was. He reached for her shirt and lifted it above her head, leaving her in her bra and matching boy shorts. He groaned as he felt his lower region stiffen.

Walking into the bathroom, he slid down his jeans and sat on the toilet. He looked under the sink and pulled out some lotion. Realizing it smelled just like her, he smiled and put some in his hand.

Juice closed his eyes and rubbed the lotion onto himself. He thought about the very same this he did the same day he saw her. The way her hair fell in brown waves. The way her green eyes twinkled when she was happy. And how she looked in her underwear.

Just as he was about to climax, the door swung open. He opened his eyes to see Mariana standing with her hand on her mouth trying to hide her giggles.

He waved with his free hand, "Uh, Hi. I'd like to introduce you to Ralph. Ralph, this is Mari."

"You named your dick Ralph?" She covered her mouth, hiding her giggle.

He glared and nodded, "It's perfectly normal! I was just telling Ralph how cool you are, and he wanted to meet you. I was just trying to calm him down. He gets excited sometimes."

Marianna doubled over laughing, tears coming from her eyes.

When she calmed down, she stood up straight. "I'm sorry. It's nice to meet you, Ralph. Maybe someday we could get to know each other up close and personal. Face to face."

Juice stood up and pulled up his pants. "Ralph would very much like that."


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Juice or any of the characters you would see on the show. I only own the OC's that come from my imagination land. A land of Unicorns, Rainbows, and Butterflies.**

**Enjoy!**

**~O~**

Marianna came to a screeching halt in front of St. Thomas. She quickly unbuckled the seat belt and got out the car. As soon as she shut the door and locked the car, she was already inside the building.

Jax called her about 15 minutes ago about his newborn son being born premature. She was glad that he felt that she should be included in such a family affair.

Walking through the doors, she spotted Jax and everyone else. She ran straight into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Jax. Is he going to be okay?"

Jax sighed, "He's so small, Mari. He has a hole in his heart and a tear in his stomach. His name is Abel."

She gasped, "Are you serious? What the fuck happened?"

Gemma put a hand on her shoulder, "Goddamn Junkie Bitch was shooting up. Caused him to be born ten weeks premature."

"I'll kill her." Marianna ran a hand through her hair "Hey, Jax. Thanks for calling me. I'm really glad that you let me in on this family thing. It means a lot."

He put an arm around her shoulder, "You're family, Mari. Abel is your nephew, you have every right to be here. Whether you like it or not, we accept you. You belong, kinda."

She smiled as he kissed her cheek, "Thanks big bro."

"Now if you excuse me, I have payback to give out." He ruffled her hair and left.

Chibs and Bobby gave her quick kisses to the forehead, muttered goodbyes, and followed behind Jax.

Marianna turned towards Gemma and Clay, her parents. "So, what now? We kill her?"

Clay snorted, "Jesus Christ. You two will kill me." He gave both of them goodbye kisses before going out the same door Jax and the others used before.

Gemma kissed her cheek, "Lets go get ready to party. I bet you haven't partied like a SAMCRO party before."

**~O~**

"You just let them beat the crap out of each other?" Marianna asked Juice.

He nodded, "They had said some cruel shit to each other today. In SAMCRO, each patched member are apart of this brotherhood. Brothers are never cruel to each other. They will lay down their life at any given moment for each of us."

She cocked her head to the side. "So, you let them fight out their problems, and then hug it out? Seems like a good idea. It really works?"

Juice smiled, "Yeah. Everything goes back to normal after that."

They were silent after that.

Juice sipped his beer while she sipped her water. They both watched as Tig and Happy walked off together to find women to satisfy their needs.

He spoke first. "You feel comfortable here? I know you're new to this and it can seem kinda overwhelming. I just wanted to know if you're good."

"I'm fine. If i'm gonna in this life, I might as well get used to it, right?" She bumped his shoulder with her own.

Juice nodded, "Yeah. Don't let anybody mess with you. Club members especially. I don't want to have to kill anybody."

She stood on her toes and kissed him, "Oh yeah, we wouldn't want that." She whispered.

**~O~**

"So what's their deal, Luann?"

Marianna and Luann watched on as Gemma talked with the doctor she just met, Dr. Knowles.

Luann pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Bad history, baby. That was Jax's old girlfriend. Loved her since they were sixteen. She left as soon as she could, leaving Jax with a broken heart."

She crossed her arms, "Really? She broke my brothers heart, huh? Is that why Gemma has such hate for her. I mean, damn, you can feel it from all the way over here. Why is she back?"

Luann shrugged, "Her dad died or some shit like that. Tying up some loose ends or some shit like that. Who knows. But all I know, she's bad for this club. Bad for Jax."

Both women smiled as Gemma walked back to them muttering 'Bitch'.

She grabbed Marianna's arm and continued walking. "We have one more stop, Mari. And you need to be there, trust me."

Turning the knob to Wendy's room, both woman made their way in quietly.

Wendy turned as sighed, "Hey. Did he make it?"

Gemma nodded and smiled. "He made it. Everything went perfect. Why don't we say a prayer?"

Wendy nodded. Gemma walked over with a bible and set in down on the table on the bed.

"Dear God, Thank you for saving this baby boy from his murderous junkie mother. Who cared more about a forty dollar rush than her own flesh and blood."

Wendy began to cry. "Don't you dare!"

"Don't I dare? You pathetic whore. Just because the DA was impressed with your bible study and aren't pressing charges, doesn't mean you wont actually get to be called mommy."

"You'll still be the same way, won't you, Wendy? How long is it going to last this time? A month?" She continued.

Wendy shook her head, "You're wrong. I have my baby to live for-"

Gemma grabbed her by the throat. "You see my daughter, Marianna, over there? She and I will do everything in our power to make sure you will never be called 'Mommy' by him. You lost those privileges a long time ago."

"I suggest you turn to Jesus."

**~O~**

Juice and Marianna lay on the couch watching The Notebook.

"Mari? How do you feel about what I do?" Juice looked at Marianna, waiting for her answer.

"What do you mean? Being a mechanic? So? I mean it's what you like to do, right?"

He sat up and paused the movie. "Mari," He sighed, "I mean my job within the club. Being an Intelligence Officer. I do background checks on everybody. I need to know _everything _about _anything._"

She shrugged, "What? You'd thought that would change my mind about you?" He nodded, "Baby, I don't care. That's your job. That's what you like to do and what you know how to do. It doesn't matter. It doesn't make me like you any less."

He grinned, "You are perfect, I swear."

She stood up and grabbed his hand. She smiled and she led him down the hall towards her room. She let out a squeal as he picked her up and threw her over his should.

"Nice view back here." She smacked his ass, "I like the way it jiggles."

He threw her onto the bed, "You are one weird girl, I swear."

She laughed, "You haven't seen anything yet, Mr. Ortiz."


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Juice or any of the characters you would see on the show. I only own the OC's that come from my imagination land. A land of Unicorns, Rainbows, and Butterflies.**

**Enjoy!**

**~O~**

Marianna jumped onto Jax's bed in his dorm. "What cha' doin', big bro?"

He put down the notebook he was holding and stared at her. "Who the fuck said you could come into my room? I think i should put up a 'Do Not Enter Sign' just for you."

"Oh god, Big brother status much." She laughed and took a bite of her muffin.

He eyed the muffin, "That from Bobby?"

She nodded and took another bite. "Want some?" She said with her mouth full.

He snatched it from her and stuffed it into his mouth. "You asshole! I said some, not the whole goddamn thing! Bastard."

He laughed. "You're really annoying, you know that, right?" She glared, "But I guess that's what having a younger is like."

They both sighed and laid on their back, staring at the ceiling. "Jax? What happened to your dad?"

He turned his head towards her, "He was hit by a Semi-truck. Dragged a hundred and seventy-eight miles. Lived for two days after that."

"Oh," She whispered, "Must have sucked."

He nodded, "Yeah, first your little brother dies, then your dad. But after Tommy died, a part of my dad did."

She turned on side and propped her head on her hand. "How did Tommy die?"

He rubbed his face, "He had the same heart defect as Abel. Well, we all did."

"Family Flaw?" She asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Just that we made it through, Tommy didn't. Tore my dad up. Before, when Tommy was in the hospital, my dad made trips to Belfast every couple months. After, they were more frequent. Months at a time. Tore Ma up."

"Shortly after, he died. Then Ma got with Clay, and here we are."

"Wow."

He nodded, "I know. What's your story, Missy."

She snorted, "My mom is the biggest Gold-digger in history, I swear. She married at least fifteen times."

He laughed, "Jesus Christ."

"I know! She never knew how to be a _real_ _mother. _Always dumping us off at my Grandma's house. But I never minded. My Grandma had the coolest collection of makeup and hair products. She would let me experiment on her."

"You love her more than words can express, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah. She is my role model. The main woman in my life. Well, until now. I have Gemma, i guess."

He smirked, "Sucks for you."

She slapped his chest, "Dick!"

**~O~**

Marianna laughed as held Juice's hand and walked with their family. It was the perfect day at Fun Town.

So far, she'd been on so many rides with the guys, she felt like a kid again.

"Who are they?" She asked as she and Juice walked away from the Cotton Candy stand to see three people walk away from the group.

"Elliot Oswald. He owns Oswald trucking, Oswald meat, Oswald- anything you could think of." Juice's pre-paid began to ring.

As Juice walked off to answer, she walked over to Gemma and Clay as the got out of the phone booth.

"Hey Clay! Irish are here." He yelled as he came running over. He turned towards her, "I'm sorry baby, I gotta go. You gonna be okay?"

She gave a quick kiss and stood with her arms linked with Gemma. "I'll be fine. I have Gemma." The two woman smiled at each other and headed for the photo booth.

After leaving the photo booth, Marianna laughed at their pictures. It was starting to get dark and they were going to be headed home soon.

"Tristen!"

Marianna looked to see the woman Juice had told her to be Elliot Oswald's wife. Tristen being their daughter.

Gemma and Mari walked up to her, "What's wrong?"

Mrs. Oswald had tears in her eyes, "We can't find Tristen anywhere! We've looked everywhere."

Elliot came running up, "She's not on any of the rides."

Marianna covered her mouth, "Oh my God."

**~O~**

"Excuse me, Can i help you?" Marianna walked up to the green jeep with Charming PD printed on the side.

A tall guy with a weird haircut in a police outfit turned towards her. "Depends. May I ask who you are, Ma'am."

She folded her arms to her chest, "Clay Morrow's daughter. And you, Sir?"

"Deputy Chief David Hale." He held out his hand, "Do you have a name?"

"Marianna Quintana." She took his outstretched hand and shook it. "But if you'll excuse me, I have something important to do."

She turned on her heel and walked into the clubhouse.

"No sick bastard does this to an innocent girl in Charming!"

Clay's voiced boomed in the clubhouse. The clubhouse that smelled like booze and some weird scent she couldn't describe or put a name to. Marianna jumped, She'd never heard a man project that loud, let alone Clay.

As the men filed out of the Chapel, her father was the first to come up to her. "So you heard?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I was there. Tough shit. I saw Oswald leave, what did he want?"

Clay sighed, "He wanted us to find the guy that did it. Help him get retaliation for what he did to his little girl."

"Wow," she said. "By the way, Charming PD is outside. Some guy named David Hale."

"Shit!" Clay cursed, "This day couldn't get any fucking better now could it?"

Marianna leaned against the wall with Clay, Jax, and Tig while they watched the officers take a coffee break.

She shook her head, "Are you kidding me? What dicks. How are you supposed to leave and find the guy?"

Jax shrugged, "I have no idea."

Tig smirked, "I got an idea."

All three watched as Tig walked into the office and poured a power into the coffee. "Fresh pot boys!" The officers came and both got another cup.

They watched as the two men knocked out not even two seconds after. "I have to admit, Tig, that was a great idea."

"Thanks Mari." They smiled at each other.

When they finally realized what was going on, they rolled their eyes and walked away.

**~O~**

"We're visiting Wendy, again?"

Gemma nodded and continued to walk down towards the hospital room.

Marianna sighed, "I'm gonna stay out here and keep the doctor bitch away from the room." She took a seat in the waiting room and picked up a magazine.

Mari looked up when she realized there was someone standing before her, Dr. Knowles. She smirked, she had her right where she wanted her.

Dr. Knowles cocked her head to the side. "Hi, can I help you?"

Marianna shook her head, "No. I'm just sitting here and waiting to hear news on Wendy."

"You're Jax's new sister, right?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah," She nodded. "His step-sister, Marianna."

Dr knowles extended her hand, "I'm Tara. I'm just curious as to why you're sitting outside of Wendy's room."

Marianna shook her hand, "Nice to meet you, Tara. But I don't understand why it matters? I'm sitting here minding my own business."

Tara snorted, "I see you around here with Gemma all the time. I wouldn't be surprised if she's in that room right now."

"So because of whom i hang out with, you accuse me of doing something wrong. Listen, Tara." She said, venom dripping from the name. "You don't know me, okay? I'm simply here to see if the mother of my nephew is okay."_  
_

Tara glared and walked off at the same time Gemma opened the door.

Marianna smiled, "Where to, Ma?"

**~O~**

"Hold on, say it for me one more time."

'_Your boyfriend is an idiot, Mari. He took one of the pills I put in the coffee for the cops. He's knocked the fuck out. We have something special planned for him.'_

"Jesus, Tig! What are you gonna do? Just please don't cut off his dick or some shit like that. Nothing too irrational."

_'Yeah, We'll see, Mari. You just have to find out when you see him. Night._'

Marianna hung up the phone and walked into Tristen's hospital room.

"Tristen," She smiled at the younger girl. "How you holding up?"

Tristen looked down and played with her IV. "My mom says i'm not supposed to talk to anybody."

She grabbed her hand, "Look Tristen. I'm Marianna, I'm a good friend of your parents. You can trust me. I know what happened, they told me. I just want to hear you say it."

Tristen looked up, "I-I can't. Marianna it hurts to think about it. I just wish this was a dream. My life is ruined forever."

Marianna shook her head, "No it's not. I know how you could get over it. You have to embrace it. Say 'I'm the girl who got raped at Fun Town and I don't care.' You have to realize that it's just an obstacle in the road that is your life. Don't let it hold you back."

Tristen nodded. "It was one of the Carnival guys, he was fat. I was the only person in the bathroom. He walked in and took me out to the woods. When i tried to get away, he punched me in the face. After that he raped me and left me."

Marianna held her as she cried. "It's gonna be okay, Tristen. You have alot of people that care about you. Show them that you're not damaged goods."

**~O~**

Marianna drove down the street the next morning looking for Juice.

Tig had called earlier to tell her where they decided to put him, but didn't tell what they did.

Was she nervous? Damn right. He could be hurt.

When she finally spotted him, she saw Hale standing above him shaking him awake.

She pulled up alongside them and got out her car. "Juice!"

He sported a goofy grin on his face, "Hey Mari! Told i'm late for my eight o'clock feeding Hale. See those tits?"

They got into the car and drove off to her apartment.

"Juice? Why the fuck would you take a pill and you don't even know what it is?" She asked.

He shrugged, "He said it was a vitamin. I was just curious. And I just thought I would take it."

She laughed, "You're an idiot! But that's what i like about you."

He smiled, "You have to admit that I look sexy in this diaper."

She shook her head, "Totally. Because all i want to do is breast feed you, baby."

He grabbed her boob, "I don't mind that."


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Juice or any of the characters you would see on the show. I only own the OC's that come from my imagination land. A land of Unicorns, Rainbows, and Butterflies.**

**Enjoy!**

**~O~**

"If you're gonna come home this late at night, make sure you do it quietly."

Juice smiled sheepishly, "My bad. Me and my pants had a fight. My pants won."

Marianna sat up and turned to the clock on the bedside table. "It's not even night! It's morning! What the hell Juice?"

He shrugged, "I just got home from Nevada. I got plenty of sleep in the car anyway."

She shook her head, "Really? So you decided to come in here and wake me up fifteen minutes before I have to get up? What am I going to do with you?"

He jumped on the bed, "You could give me a little love before you have to go."

She smiled and leaned down and kissed him.

Before they knew it, the kiss became heated. Their tongues explored each others mouth's, fighting for dominance.

Juice lifted his over sized SAMCRO tee shirt she slept in off, leaving her in just boy shorts.

He began to trail kisses down her neck, making her head turn towards the side. When he reached her shoulder, he smiled, listening to her moans.

They were soon interrupted by Mari's phone ringing. Juice groaned and moved from on top of her so she could answer.

"H-hello?"

_'Mari! Are you up? It's Gemma.'_

"H-hey Gemma! Yeah, i'm up. I was just about to start getting ready right now."

_'Really? We'll Juice I said not to keep you long. I need to be there to help me set up. I'm serious, Mari. Don't be_ late.'

"Okay Gemma. See you, soon."

Marianna let out a breath she'd been holding when she hung up the phone. She was just about to have sex with Juice!

But when she looked towards him, he wouldn't meet her eyes. "What's wrong, Juice?"

He shook his head, "It's nothing, Mari."

She got up to stand in front of him, "Obviously there is, so tell me."

He sighed, "I almost pushed you into something you weren't ready for. I feel like an asshole."

Marianna smiled, "That's what you're worried about? Jesus, Juice. If I weren't ready, I would have pushed you away. Don't think that you're gonna break me or anything like that, okay?"

"I just want it to be special or whatever. Not just some romp before you have to get ready to help set up for a damn fundraiser. I'd feel like the crappiest boyfriend in the history of boyfriends."

She threw her arms around his, "You are the best boyfriend, you know that? Now, come help me in the shower."

**~O~**

"How was your morning loving, Mari?"

Marianna glared at her step-mother. "You know, Gemma, it's called getting your own life."

Clay threw his head back and laughed, "You fit in just fine, Mari."

Gemma pointed a finger at her step-daughter. "You, Missy, are lucky I love you. If it was anybody else, even Jackson, I'd kick their ass."

She shrugged, "I love you, Ma."

"Ma?" They all turned to see Jennifer standing in line to the Chili stand.

Marianna awkwardly waved, "Hi Mom."

Gemma stood in front of Mari with her arms crossed. "Yeah, she said 'Ma'. Problem?"

Jennifer scoffed, "Yeah, there is. I'm her mother. I've always been her mother. I'll always be her mother."

Gemma smirked, "Are you jealous that she has a new mother? One that actually cares and understands. Who won't let her get hurt?"

Jennifer laughed a venomous laugh, "Jealous? Of you? A woman who got my sloppy seconds? Who has fake highlights? Oh, you should really get those touched up."

"You really think that pointing out my flaws is going to make me back down? These last few weeks, I've been her mother. Where have you been?" Gemma asked.

"I've been here all along!" Jennifer snapped. "And don't think for just a second you could get off that easy. I've been here in Charming with my husband. Waiting until she realizes this life, if you could it that, would only hurt her."

Gemma laughed, "Just because you were hurt doesn't mean anything. She's on a different path than you. She actually works for what she has."

Jennifer nodded, "Yeah, I'll give her that. She is doing great. I'm very proud. I raised her to be like that. To not get caught in the life i created for myself. I did all that. And you? You didn't even know her until a few weeks ago. Do yourself a favor a back down, you won't win."

"We can bet on it, Jennifer." Gemma said.

"No, that'd be too easy. I always hated easy money. I like the challenge. Biker whores are never a challenge." Jennifer smirked.

As Gemma stepped forward, Marianna stood between both women. "Are you serious? Do you have nothing better to do than fight over whose my goddamn mother? It's childish."

Jennifer snorted, "I'm not childish. You want to become a biker whore, be my guest. Don't come crying to me when the guy you've been fucking grows tired of you."

Marianna shook her head, "I can't believe you said that. I'm done. Mom, you don't deserve the title."

"Mari?" Gemma asked as she walked away. "This is all your fault, Jennifer! Everything was fine until you showed up!"

Clay watched his daughter's retreating back. "Enough!" he shouted. "Are you fucking serious? You both don't deserve anything at this point. Fighting over whose the better mother? Childish!"

He pointed a finger at Jennifer, "You damn sure don't deserve. That little comment just cost you a daughter. I heard about the way you treated her growing up. Leaving her at Susana's house just so you could go get some new rich dick. That's being a mother?"

He turned back to Gemma, "And you! Fighting like this? Getting ready to kill her because she called you a name? Is that setting a good example for her? Is that a mother?"

He sighed, "Right now, she's _my_ daughter. Nobody else's. Not until we settle who she wants to be her mother."

Clay shook his head as he went off in search of his daughter. He could only imagine how she felt. Seeing two women she cared about fighting over her.

He found her sitting at an empty picnic table with a beer sat in front of her. "Hey kiddo," he said as he sat across from her. "You doing okay."

Mari wiped tears from her eyes as she looked up, "Does it look like it?"

He held up his hands, "Sorry. A stupid question. Been watching too many sentimental movies to prepare for a moment like this, I guess."

He laughed when she smiled. "Hey! A smile! Score one for Big Papa."

"Big Papa?" She snorted, "Jesus Christ."

He tapped a ringed finger on the neck of his beer, "So I told them you're just my daughter for right now. I hope that makes it easier. They were both acting childish, there's no excuse for that."

She nodded, "I guess I have to pick, right?"

"Of course not," he said. "You could have both women in your life."

She sighed, "That's the thing, I don't want both of them in my life. Well, not really. You wanna know something?"

He nodded, "What?"

"If I had to pick between the two of them, it would be Gemma. Even though I've known her for two weeks, she's done more than my biological mom has. She's taught me so much. I thank her for that."

"You've made the right choice." Clay said. "I don't blame you. Jennifer is one crazy ass bitch. Always has been, always will be."

Marianna sat up, "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded, "Sure. What's on your mind, Kiddo?"

"Do you really think Juice will get tired of me?" She asked. "I mean, we're together, but do you think we could make it to the stage of me being his Old Lady?"

Clay looked to be in deep thought. "Yeah, I think so. I've seen the way you two look at each other, it's love. Well, at least on his part. He's crazy about you."

She smiled, "Thanks, Dad. I really enjoy talking to you."

Clay grunted as he stood up, "Dad? Jesus, I'm gonna have to get used to that." Turning to walk away, he stopped. "Mari?"

She nodded, "Yeah?"

"Let me give you some advice." He nodded towards Juice walking their way. "Take your time with him. I know you're still a virgin. Don't give up the cookies in the cookie jar until your ready. Trust me, his milk won't expire. He'll always want to dunk some cookies into his milk."

Marianna laughed as she saw Juice's confused expression. "Thanks, Big Papa. I'll take your advice into consideration."

Juice smiled, "You two bonding?"

Mari nodded, "Yeah. Guess you just missed the big fiasco that just happened."

"I heard about it right now. Gem feels like shit. You should go talk to her."

She sighed, "I don't think so, I'm not ready to face that. You know, I just want to walk around with my boyfriend, look at all the different booths, and have a great time."

He chuckled and placed a kiss to her lips. "I can do that!"

**~O~**

"Donna, right?" Mari asked as she walked up to woman she met at a family dinner.

Donna turned and smiled. "Hey, Mari. It's nice to see you. Great day, huh?"

"Yeah it is." She said. "They looked so happy, huh?" she asked she gestured to the kids playing.

"Yeah." Donna sighed, "For today, at least. Ellie got so sad when Ope asked to play catch with her. She and Kenny barely know him. And I barely know him. My family is falling apart and I don't know what to do."

Mari nodded, "I get it. You two just need to spend some time together." She nudged Donna, "To rekindle that old relationship. I'll baby sit if you want."

Donna laughed, "I'd like that. Let me know whenever you're free."

She nodded and walked towards her man who was waiting for her next to the stage. They wrapped their arms around each other as the band started to play and the fireworks started.

To them, everything was perfect at that moment.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Juice or any of the characters you would see on the show. I only own the OC's that come from my imagination land. A land of Unicorns, Rainbows, and Butterflies.**

**Enjoy!**

**~O~**

"Hey, Dad, can you tell me how to- Jesus Fucking Christ!" Marianna walked in on Gemma currently riding her dad.

She covered her eyes as best she could and started backing out the door. "I didn't see anything. Just forget I was even here! No big deal!"

As soon as she was out the door and into the hall, she made a run for the garage. She spotted Tig working on a car and walked up to him.

"HEY TIGGY!" She shouted.

Tig startled, jumped, and hit his head on the hood on the car. "What the hell, Mari? I should kick your fucking ass."

Marianna held her stomach from laughing so hard. "I swear, that was the best thing ever! Totally swamped the image of my parents having sex."

He glared, "I'm getting so sick of you. We really should get rid of you." He smirked, "Oh look, is that Juice? And who is that girl with him?"

She turned and saw Juice get out the truck with some little slut. "Who the fuck is that, Tig?"

Tig shrugged, "I have no idea. But it looks like he knows her real good. I wonder where he's taking her?"

Mari looked on as Juice dragged the girl off somewhere. He heart broke in two. She knew that he'd at least saw her standing here and chose to ignore her.

She ran to catch up with Clay, "Dad, what's going on. Who's that bitch?"

Clay sighed, "Some bitch I slept with in Nevada. Don't worry, Juice isn't hittin' her."

Mari let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sensing there's going to be trouble between you and Gemma now, huh?"

He put a hand on her shoulder, "World War Three, baby."

**~O~**

"Look, I'm sorry what happened, Baby."

Mari shook her head, "No, Ma. It made me realize that I can't two mothers. I had to pick. I picked the one that's been there for me the most."

Gemma smiled from the other side of the bars, "Thanks baby. You're the best daughter I could ever ask for."

"Yeah," Mari smiled. "I know."

"Cocky little bitch!" She said, "You see what I did to that tart?"

She shook her head, "Nah, Only heard. A skateboard, though? Smart! I might have to use that on a few Crow eaters."

Gemma scoffed, "How are you and the little retard?"

Mari glared, "We're perfectly fine, Ma. I didn't tell you, but we we're so close. Then you called."

She smiled, "The power of a mother's call."

"Yeah. Well, he totally beat himself up about it after. Called himself one of the worst boyfriends in the history of boyfriends. He wanted to make it special, not just some quickie."

"That's good, Mari!" Gemma said, "Show's he's got morals. That he really cares."

"Ladies," Hale said, coming around the corner. "Gemma. You chariot awaits."

Gemma nodded and stood up in the cell, "We're going shopping. I'm gonna help you."

**~O~**

At the mall, Gemma dragged Mari around from store to store giving her a whole new wardrobe.

She placed different pieces of clothes in Mari's arms, "These are all things that screams 'I'm doing a patched SAMCRO member.' This will help with your confidence and make you look the part."

Mari looked at all the bags of clothes, shoes, and jewelry they'd bought and thought about how mad Juice would be when he saw them. Their closet was already full of her stuff that his barely had room.

What would they do with these clothes?

Moving on to Victoria's Secret, Mari felt embarrassed about going in. She was still a virgin for crying out loud! She knew nothing about lingerie or sex.

What if he didn't enjoy himself like he should?

What if she totally chickened out?

What if he saw her and laughed?

Thinking that way wasn't going to get her anywhere. She needed to think positively and be confident. She could do this.

She would do this.

She cringed when Gemma picked up something with so many straps. "Gemma, I wouldn't know how to get that on. And I doubt Juice will know how to take it off."

She nodded, "True. He may be an intelligence officer, but when he thinks with his dick, he's a retard."

Mari picked up a bra and pantie outfit, "What about this? It's blue, his favorite color."

Gemma looked at the blue lace outfit and nodded, "Good. Always stick with the things men love. Color and Lace. Lace exposes, but at the same time covers. Leaves them wanting to know what's underneath. Drives your Dad absolutely insane."

Mari's face twisted in disgust, "Why would you tell me that? Are you just trying to have me throw up?"

Gemma rolled her eyes, "Don't be such a drama queen. You know what?" She asked, picking up the same color blue whip. "This is perfect."

She shook her head, "No, Gem. Hell no. I'm trying to pleasure him, not hurt him!"

"A little pain adds to the pleasure! You'll see. When he starts saying 'Spank me.' You've got him hooked."

**~O~**

Mari sighed as she leaned back in the bathtub. She was taking a bubble bath to relieve the stress of the day and get her pumped for the activities taking place in a few hours.

She'd made a mutual understanding with Jax to make sure Juice stayed at the Clubhouse until she was ready for him to come home and unwrap his gift.

She scrubbed the lofah with her melon body wash all over her body as she let her face mask sit.

After getting out, drying off, and washing the mask off, she sat on the chair at the Vanity table much like he grandmothers, and began rolling her hair with hot rollers.

While her hair cooled, she got up and changed into the outfit. As she started her make-up, she received a text message from Jax:

_'He's on his way. Should be there in ten minutes. Have fun little sis. You're finally becoming a woman :P'_

She laughed and finished applying her natural eye shadow. After adding a little blush, lip gloss, and removing the curlers, she heard the sound of a motorcycle.

She hurried and lit the various melon scented candles around the room, turned out the lights, and added rose petals to the bed.

When she heard his heavy boot clad foot steps in the living room, she sat on the bed and smiled.

"Mari!" He called, "Where you at?"

"In the room, Baby!" She called back.

He stopped and leaned against the door. He smiled as he took in the candles around the room and her position on the bed. "What's this?"

"What do you think?" She asked.

He smiled, "This all for me?"

She shook her head, "Nope." She popped the 'p'. "It was actually for Bobby. I was hoping it was him, but instead I got you."

He smiled wider as he pushed himself off the doorway. "Oh really? I don't think Bobby can handle all of this." He gestured to her outfit, "And, his favorite color isn't light blue, it's mine."

She cocked her head to the side. "It is? I didn't know."

He placed a soft kiss to her lips, "You look very beautiful, Mari."

She pouted, "Just beautiful? I was going for sexy."

He kissed her again, "Sexy as well." He turned his head to the side, "Is that a whip?"

She bit her lip and nodded, "Gemma thought you'd like it. I didn't know."

"Jesus Christ." He whispered.

He roughly kissed her, taking her off guard. He swiped his tongue on her bottom lip asking for entry. She opened her mouth, letting him explore.

Pulling away, she tugged at his shirt. "This has to go. Now." She lifted him up and over his head, tossing it somewhere around the room.

She ran her fingers over his chest as they began to kiss once more. Bringing her hands down to his pants, she undid his belt buckle. He stopped and tugged his jeans off.

Stepping out of them, he pushed her back on the bed, and climbed on top of her. He balanced all his weight on one elbow while his left hand explored her body.

"You smell like Melons. My fucking favorite, Mari." He breathed into her neck, trailing kisses here and there.

She nodded, "I made sure I put everything you liked." She moaned as he began to suck and nibble at her neck.

Pulling away, he smirked at the mark already beginning to form, his mark.

Getting to his knees, he pulled her up. He reached behind her and tried to get her bra unclasped. "How do you do this shit, Mari?"

She laughed and unclasped the bra. "Like that."

"Smartass." He muttered.

He held each breast in each hand, gently kneading them. He leaned down and captured a nipple in his mouth. He bit her pink nub, causing her to hiss.

He began to kiss down her stomach, making butterflies rise in the pit of her stomach.

"Fuck." She whispered as he kissed down her legs, towards her thighs, and even lower.

He pulled her panties down and threw them somewhere, revealing her warm centre. "Beautiful." He whispered.

He laid down on his stomach and placed a kiss on her slit. Spreading her lips apart with his thumbs, he gave her a slow teasing lick.

Mari moaned as slid a finger down her pussy.

"So fucking wet for me, Mari." Juice said, not taking his eyes of her delicious looking cunt. "Do you want it Mari?"

She nodded vigorously, "Yes."

He blew on her clit, "What do you want, Mari?"

She clenched the bed sheets, "I want you to- Just please Juice!"

"What you want me to do, Mari? I need to hear you say it."

"Eat me, baby."

He nodded, "Good, now beg for it. Beg for me to eat you out like a little slut."

Juice was seriously turning her on. All this talking dirty was going to be the death of her. If he didn't hurry up, she was going to finish the job herself.

"Please."

Hearing her beg sent him on spree. He began to flick his tongue everything, making no spot go unnoticed.

Mari clawed at her head and shoulder as her munched on her. The sound of him slurping up her sweet juices had her moaning uncontrollably.

After swirling his tongue around her clit, he crawled back up her body and kissed her.

"What the fuck, Juice?"

He smiled and began to slip his boxers off. "I want to make sure we both come at the same time. I can't wait much longer."

Taking a condom from the bedside table, he rolled it on and positioned himself and her entrance. Looking into her eyes, he had to make sure one last time. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Please, Baby. I need you."

He kissed her and slowing pushed into her. He groaned at how snug and warm she was. He was going to go over the edge at any moment.

"There," He grunted as he pushed himself all the way into her. "You good?"

"Jesus Christ." She said. "You're fucking big. Move for me, please."

He obliged and began to slowly move in and out of her. He smiled as she wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him better access. "Fuck, Mari, I love you."

She bit her lip to stop her from letting out a loud moan. Clawing at his back, she began to rock her hips at the same rhythm as him.

He grunted each time she threw his thrust right back at him. _Sexy little bitch._

He whispered into her ear. "Let it out baby, I want to hear you tell me what to do. Boss me around."

She arched her back and let out a loud moan. "Faster, baby. I want you to fuck me."

"As you wish." He began to thrust faster and harder. "You liked to be fucked like that, baby? You gonna come?"

She nodded, "I'm gonna come."

He leaned back onto his knees and had firms grips on her waist. Grunting as he kept increasing in speed, he smiled. "What's my name, baby?"

Leaning on her elbows while getting pounded, she practically screamed 'Juice.'

He felt her legs begin to shake just as he felt the same heat. He collapsed next to her after he came.

Both panted as they lay next to each other, riding out their orgasms.

Tonight was the night they took their relationship to the next level.

**~O~**

**Okay, on a serious note, there's something I REALLY have to say.**

**For each chapter, I usually only get at least three reviews.**

**In order for me to keep writing and uploading chapters, I need more reviews. It always keeps me motivated to write more when I know what you guys are thinking.**

**I know that there are a lot more of you reading than reviewing. If you want more, then review.**

**On that note, REVIEW.**

**Oh, and for all of you reviewing every time, I thank you. It means so much to me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm updating AGAIN, because I got seven reviews on the last chapter? OOOHH YEEEAAAH.**

**Keep it up :D**

**I don't own Juice or any of the characters you would see on the show. I only own the OC's that come from my imagination land. A land of Unicorns, Rainbows, and Butterflies.**

**Enjoy!**

**~O~**

Juice felt around on the sheets next to him to find them cold and empty.

Opening his eyes slowly, he looked around the room. He could make out his clothes and boots on the floor. Mari's clothes, though, were gone.

He grunted as he sat up, trying to get a better look. Did she really give him the best night of his life, than leave the next morning. Besides,

It's her house!

"Mari?" He called. Throwing the messy blanket and sheets back, he got up, pulled on sweatpants, and walked out of the room.

As he walked down the hall, he didn't hear anything. The apartment was completely silent. He didn't hear the TV blaring the news or music videos. He didn't hear her humming whatever song what stuck in head as she cooked.

Peering around the corner towards the kitchen, he didn't see her there either. Before he reached the kitchen, he checked the hallway bathroom, nothing.

Juice walked into the kitchen, his eyes falling and on a note on the fridge:

_Morning, Baby!_

_I hope you don't think that I ran out on you today, I haven't. Remember when I told you I have school. No? Oh, well. I have school today, then I'm going to head off to work. __I made you some pancakes, check the microwave. I'll call you whenever I can. _

_I had a GREAT time last night._

_-Mari._

Juice smiled and tapped his crotch. "We did good Ralph."

Forgetting about the pancakes, he pushed the leather recliner in front of the TV. Turning on the XBOX 360, he began to play Call Of Duty.

Life was good.

**~O~**

Claudia shook her head, "So you decided to leave him to come to school and go to work? What the hell, Mari?"

"What? If I want to reach all my goals, I need to go to school. If I want to _pay _for my dream, I need a fucking job." Marianna said.

Claudia snorted, "Yeah, I get that. But, think! You just had sex for the first time, knee-weakening sex. You're so sore, I noticed it when you first walked through the door. You're telling me that staying in bed with your hunk of a boyfriend never crossed your mind."

She nodded, "I mean yeah. I just need this school and job. I only have a month left before I pass this. And money? I need a lot of that in the next month. I'm done doing hair out of my house."

Claudia got back to working on the hairstyle for the volunteer, "Fine, I'll shut up."

**~O~**

"What the hell do you mean, 'fired'?" Mari asked.

As soon as she walked into the diner, the owner asked to speak with her.

"Fired. As in out of a job. Look, I'm very sorry Mari. You're one of my best waitresses, I'll admit that. Just, the others girls look better. They show more."

Marianna put her face in her hands, "Because they walk around here showing their cleavage means they're better than me? That's not fair, Joe."

"Life isn't fair, Marianna. You should know that." Joe said.

"You know how much I need this, Joe. Please, don't be like this." She pleaded.

"Don't beg, Mari. It's not cute." Evelyn said as she passed, smirking. She was dressed in a lowcut top that showed off her, very fake, breast. Her jeans were riding low, showing off each tramp stamp, in the front and back.

"You know what isn't cute, Evelyn? You. Walking around here showing everything isn't cute. Children come here. Elderly couples, even. Nobody wants to see that."

"Oh really? Is that why I'm keeping my job and you aren't? But, maybe, I heard it's because you're a Biker Whore."

Being called a 'Biker Whore' made Mari's blood began to boil. Before, she couldn't care less at what people called her. They didn't know a damn thing.

But now. She's the daughter of the SAMCRO president, she wouldn't be disrespected. Bitches, no matter who, needed to know their place.

"Ladies!" Joe stepped between them, "There is no need to fight. Mari, you can pick up your last check at the end of the week. I'm sorry it has to be this way. So, if you're not going to purchase anything, I suggest you leave."

Mari nodded. "Trust me, Evelyn. I'll be back, you can count on that. I'm not the same girl i was a month ago. You don't disrespect me, ever. See you soon."

As she walked out of the diner, she tried hard to keep it together. It seemed that every time something good happened to her, something else had to come and mess it up. Why was this happening to her?

Slamming her car door, she picked up her phone. Pressing speed dial number three, she waited until Juice picked up on the third ring.

_'Hey, Mari! How was school and work?'_

"Juice?" Mari's voiced cracked. "I need you."

_'Mari..? Is everything okay? Where are you? Are you hurt? Oh, baby."_

"I'm on my way home. I just need you to hold me, okay?" Mari sniffed.

_'Yeah, Baby. Hurry home, okay.'_

**~O~**

"I just don't understand, Juice. What did I do to deserve this?"

Juice smoothed her hair back, "Nothing baby. Just because you don't walk around like the _Evelyn_ bitch doesn't mean you did something to deserve it. You don't."

"Fuck, Juice! Why is this happening to me? I can't ever catch a break, can I? I need money to get my own salon, I can't do that without a job. Do you know what else I can't do without money? Pay my bills."

"Baby." Juice said. "I'm gonna take care of you. You don't have to work. I have money, lots of it. I'm gonna take care of everything. Rent, bills, clothes, and shoes. Everything."

Marinna lifted her head from his lap, "No! I can't let you take care of me. That's not how I was raised. I don't need a man to make me stay home cooking and cleaning for him, not having a life. I'm not my mother."

He sighed, "Mari, not matter what you say, you have to lean on me. You're my girlfriend who, someday, I would love to make my Old Lady."

She shook her head, "You don't understand! I'm not going to depend fully on you, that's not me! I'm not going to let you pay the bills and just repay you with sex and food. I just can't!"

He stood up, "Fuck, Mari! Stop being so stubborn. I'm taking care of you and that's final. If you wanna be with me, be an Old Lady, you need to listen and trust in me."

"I never said I want to be your Old Lady!" She snapped. "For right now, I'm just your girlfriend. You don't tell me what to fucking do. I don't care about your manly urges or whatever. That patch doesn't mean shit right now."

"Everything was going so good! Last night was amazing. What did I tell you when we first met? That i'd respect your mind, body, and soul. I'd cherish everything that you have! And I have!"

Juice was shouting now. He felt as if Mari didn't trust or love him. Like their relationship was going nowhere. He felt disrespected.

"And I know you have." She said, "But, I just don't know if I could handle it. Being here everyday knowing you're out there getting money that I don't even know where it came from."

"Mari," he said softly. "Just let me do something right, okay? All my life I've been a fuck up. The only good thing for me is what I do for the club, that's it. I'm in love, Mari. Please."

She put a hand on his cheek, "Are you sure? Are you up for the ride?"

He grinned, "Are you? You need to trust me."

"I trust you."She placed her lips on his softly, "In love, huh?"

**~O~**

"Hey Ma."

Marinna leaned over the office desk and kissed Gemma's cheek. "You look great! I love those boots, they look just like mine!"

Gemma set the pen down, looking at her daughter. "What the hell's gotten into you?" She let her eyes take in Mari's appearance.

She was wearing dark tight fitting jeans that tucked into her black high heeled boots. She wore a white tank top with blue flannel that was tied. Her hair, which was always worn wavy, was flowing in a straight sea of brown down her back.

"Nothing! Why? I can't be happy for a change?" Mari asked, smirking. "You don't like seeing me happy, Ma?"

"Of course I do, baby." Gemma said, crossing her arms. "It's just that I've never seen you like this. I'm surprised though, I heard you lost your job at the diner."

She nodded, "I did. But, I realized something. Well, Juice helped me realize something. If they fired me because I didn't show my body off, it just means that I wasn't meant to work there."

"Well that's good baby. So, Juice has decided to support you. Pay all the bills and you stay home? How do you feel about that, Mari?"

She shrugged, "At first, I didn't like the thought about it. But if I going to be with Juice, it's better to make him feel like a man, right? He's gonna take care of me until I finish school and get another job."

Gemma smiled, "You're doing this because you love him, right?" Mari nodded, "I'm proud of you. Pretty soon, you'll make a perfect Old Lady."

"Remind you of yourself, huh Ma?" Mari asked.

Gemma nodded, "Yeah. Well, when I first started out. Listen, I want you do me a favor. That Nevada tart, Cherry, is at Bobby's house. Go feel her out for me and report back."

"You got it." Mari gave her a mock salute and walked out the office to her car.

She'd only been to Bobby's house once to bake with him. She thought it was odd that a biker loved to bake cookies, muffins, and all that shit. But hey, who was she to judge?

Bobby reminded her so much of her grandma, it was scary. He was excited when she first came over to bake because he usually did it alone. His lesson about what flour is best to use and tasted better really helped her.

And the best part?

Eating their creations after, or the looks on the club's face as they tried them.

Mari walked into the house without knocking, Bobby wouldn't care. As she rounded the corner, she saw that girl push him onto the sofa.

"Hey!" She shouted as she walked into the room. "What the fuck is your problem?"

The girl pointed at Bobby, "He's trying to get me to have sex with him. I'm not a sweetbutt!"

"Really?" Mari asked. "That's not what I heard. You think that just because you came back here for the Prospect doesn't make you a sweetbutt anymore? Honey, newsflash, you fucked my dad. That's two men in SAMCRO."

"Clay's your dad?" She asked. "Listen, I don't need this stupid lecture, I already got it from Gemma after she whacked me with a skateboard. Don't worry, I'm staying clear of him."

Mari snorted, "Smart. And Juice?"

She ran a hand through her hair, "I don't want him! I just want HalfSack. Promise."

"Now that we have an understanding," Mari extended a hand to her, "I'm Marianna."

**~O~**

**So, you've obviously figured out that if more people review more and FASTER, then you get another chapter faster :)**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Juice or any of the characters you would see on the show. I only own the OC's that come from my imagination land. A land of Unicorns, Rainbows, and Butterflies.**

**Enjoy!**

**~O~**

"Holy shit, Jax. What the hell happened?" Mari asked as she walked into Abel's soon to be room.

Gemma had called Marianna to go and witness for herself what an ATF did to this house.

"Mari, go home. You don't need to be here and see this shit." Jax said as he rocked back and forth in the rocking chair.

"Jackson Teller, you know I have every right to be here. Why did he do this?" Mari asked as she walked around the room, taking in the scene before her.

The thing that jumped out to her most were the photos on the wall. All of them were photos of Jax having intimate moments with different women. Why would an ATF come in and do this to a newborn baby's room?

Jax sighed, "He's Tara's ex. He used to beat her, treat her like shit. He came here to 'save' her from me. Jealous bastard violated the restraining order."

She narrowed her eyes, "So it's that bitch's fault? Who the fuck does she think she is? Coming here and bringing all her bad shit with her? She knew bad shit was going to happen."

"This is not Tara's fault, Mari." Jax shouted. "You don't even know her! Don't come putting your nose in a place where it doesn't belong! It's none of your business."

"The hell it isn't" She snapped. "He came and ruined my nephew's room because she just had to come and reunite with her high school sweetheart! Where the fuck is she now?"

"Working! What about you? Huh? You got a job. You saving lives? Didn't fucking think so." His eyes showed pure hate in them. "Don't try to come here and give me a lecture about her. Your mother just did. I don't need this shit."

Mari shook her head, "Did you really just bring that up? DO you know why I lost my job, Jax? Or do you just go running your fucking mouth about shit you don't know?"

"Sounds just like someone I know." He snapped. "Tell me why you lost your job. You goin' around actin' like the little bitch you are now?"

"God," Marianna said, "You're such a fucking dick. I was fired because my boss decided that not showing your fucking body was bad. He said that AFTER telling me I was one of the best waitresses he had."

"Mari-"

"No, don't!" She held up her hand, "I don't want to hear it, Jax. He knew about my dream of wanting to own my own Salon. He knew I needed money. But because _Evelyn _is a little whore, it doesn't matter."

Mari took a deep breath, "Doesn't matter anymore, I'm over it. I gotta go, see you tomorrow when he gets out the toaster.

Jax watched as if sister walked away. He felt bad about saying everything he said. It's just that a few minutes before, he'd heard the same thing from Gemma.

He was tired of everyone blaming everything on Tara. Not everything is her fault.

**~O~**

"Baby, I'm not really feelin' it right now." Marianna said, sighing.

Juice continued placing kisses randomly on neck. "I'm not done, just give me a minute. It gets better."

Juice lifted her onto the counter of the bar, his hands on her hips. They were currently the only two in the clubhouse as all the other members were off doing something important.

Juice was looking up info for the club when Mari walked in, swinging her hips from side to side, in the jeans he liked so much. Shutting his laptop quickly, he attacked her neck, backing her into the bar.

Mari moaned as Juice gently massaged the insides of her thighs, making her lower region tingle. "Juice? You gonna treat me like a sweetbutt and fuck me on the bar?"

Juice smirked, "I don't mind, do you?"

Juice groaned as his phone began to ring, "Gotta get this, Mari."

**~O~**

"Mari, go on home. You don't need to be here to see this."

Marianna stared at her dad, "Dad, you really think I'm gonna go home knowing you were almost killed today? That there's some random guy bleeding out on that table in there?"

Clay rubbed his hand over his face, "You look tired. Go rest in one of the rooms, i'll have Sack escort you back. Okay?"

She nodded and waved at the Prospect she didn't have the pleasure to meet as he walked her to the back.

He stopped at a door, "This is Juice's room, one of the cleanest."

Mari nodded and smiled at him as he opened the door for her, "Thanks Sack. Can you do me a favor?"

He nodded, "Yeah, sure. Anything."

She took a moment to go sit on the bed, "Stay with me? I really don't want to be alone right now, there's too much going on. I just want someone to talk to."

"Uh, yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck, "You wanna share a joint? Make everything easier to talk about?"

A couple minutes later, Sack had the joint rolled up and lit it. They passed it back and forth a couple times before he started. "You, know they call me HalfSack because I only have one nut?"

"You serious?" She asked. "That must suck balls, I mean, ass. How do you deal? Can you have kids? Sex?"

He nodded, "Yeah, lefty is pretty good at working solo. I still produce seamen, so yeah. And, ladies love that I lost a nut in the line of duty."

She raised her brows, "Nice."

He began to hum and a few minutes of silence, "So what's fucked up your life?"

She rolled eyes, "What wasn't fucked up? My mom, for one. Well, my biological mom. Meeting my dad who I haven't met for my twenty-three years of life. My stupid ass boss for firing me because I don't show body. My asshole step-brother accusing me and calling me a bitch. The list goes on, Sack."

"Wow," He whispered. "You got it bad. Fired for having morals? What a dick. You want me to go down there and kick his ass or something? Run out all his business?"

She laughed, "As good as that sounds, No thank you. I have to fight my own battles. You know what, Sack." She paused, "You're pretty cool. I like talking to you. Cherry is a lucky girl."

He smiled at her, "And you're cool, too. Juice is a lucky guy. And he knows it. Today, he couldn't stop talking about you. That guys is in love."

"The feeling is mutual, Sack." She said, "But it scares me."

"Well, Love is a scary thing. And if you really have feelings for him like you say you do, you don't care about being scared. You'd do anything in your power to be with him."

**~O~**

Mari groaned as the was shook awake. Opening her green eyes, she looked up into her boyfriends sparkling brown ones.

"Juice," She asked. "Why are you invading my personal space?"

He smiled wider than he already was, if that's even possible. "Baby, I have great news. Guess what! Tara just said that I saved Cammy's life!"

She made a disgusted face, "Tara? What is she doing here? And why is there blood on your hand?"

"Oh, she's here too help with Cammy." He looked down at his hand, "And, that. I can explain. We took out one of the slugs in his ass, but then it started squirting blood. I had to put my fingers in his ass to stop it."

Mari sat up, "You put your fingers up his ass, Juice?"

He shook his head, "Uh, no. In, not up. Big difference Mari. Wait, is it gay?"

"No, Juice. You saved his life, that's good, baby! I'm proud of you. My little life saver." She said.

Juice sniffed the air, "It smells like weed in here. Baby, did you..?"

Smiling sheepishly, she kissed him. "Well, me and Sack talked about some pretty deep shit last night. He offered me a joint to calm my nerves, it worked."

"Sack?" He asked and she nodded. "Why are you talking to Sack? You two friends now?"

Mari cocked her head to the side, "Well, last night I really wanted someone to talk to, you weren't available but he was. And I would say we're friends, is that a problem?"

He shook his head, "No. It's fine." He said. "But, I bet if I was friends with Cherry it would be World War three here."

"Can you please tell me what the problem is?" She asked.

"You two being friends." He hissed. "Talking about deep shit. Do you talk about that shit with me? Next thing I know you two will run off and get married or something."

Mari scoffed, "You really think that of me? Oh him? Your brother?" She asked. "You know what? When you finally realize that I want you and only you, call my at the house."

Watching her leave, Juice huffed as he threw himself onto the bed.

Was he being a dumbass?

Of course he was. He trusted Mari with every fiber of his being. Loved her even. He would never accuse her of trying to leave her to go with Sack. Especially after everything she's gave and done for him.

And Sack, that's his brother. He may not have his top rocker, but he'll be there soon. He may have one ball, but it sure is hell of one. He would never do anything so stupid and reckless.

"Jesus, Juan. Look what you've gone and did now." He whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

**We're almost done with Season One :D**

**But, never fret! I will continue with season two. So keep on reading. I'm still not sure if i want to keep going all the way until season three. I may cut if off, then do a sequel.**

**Let me know in the reviews!**

**I don't own Juice or any of the characters you would see on the show. I only own the OC's that come from my imagination land. A land of Unicorns,****Rainbows, and Butterflies.**

**Enjoy!**

**~O~**

"Can you believe him, Ma?"

Gemma shook her head as she walked down the aisles of the grocery store.

"Baby," she said softly. "You have to put yourself into his shoes. He feels by letting you lose within the club, some of the guys aren't going to think about him. They'll think that you're free pussy."

"That makes no sense, Ma. The only person I could think of doing that is Tig. Plus, even then, they wouldn't dare. They know who my dad is, they wouldn't disrespect him like that." Mari said.

Gemma sighed, "True. But, Juice is just insecure. It'll take time, once he talks to the guys, he'll realize that he made a huge mistake and will come running back. He'll do and try anything to make it back into your good graces."

"What the fuck?" Mari asked as she looked passed Gemma to see Cherry running up.

"Gemma, I really need to talk to you." Cherry looked around frantic.

"What's goin' on, Baby?"

Cherry exhaled, "I called Sack. He said that ATF bitch is going around targeting Old Ladies, seeing what they know."

"Just tell them you suck dick and hand out beers, Cherry. It's the truth." Mari said, putting things into the cart.

"Well, Mari. I'm kinda wanted in Nevada." Cherry stared. "For grand theft and arson."

"Jesus, Cherry." Gemma hissed.

"Well, I was married-"

"Married! What in the hell Cherry? Does Sack know?" Mari asked.

Cherry shook her head. "I was going to tell him everything. But, I just didn't know how." She sighed. "I was married and he was a real douche. He wouldn't divorce me, so I took my dog and left. Also burning down the condo."

The two women continued walking down the hallway, "What else, Cherry?" Gemma asked.

"It's actually Rita." Cherry smiled sheepishly.

"The lies keep coming." Mari whispered.

"Oh shit." Cherry glanced over her shoulder and ran out of the aisle.

Gemma and Marianna heard things crashing from another aisle and saw her get handcuffed by an Agent.

"Gemma Teller Morrow." A tall blonde woman stood before them as they walked to go check out. "And I don't know you."

Mari smiled, "I don't understand how that's any of your business, Ma'am."

"Oh, feisty." The woman smiled. "Reminds me of you Gemma. Is this your prodigy?"

She chuckled, "You could call her that. How can I help you, Stahl."

"I have, uh, that Porn star in custody. Now, little miss Arson. I will know something on your club by the end of the day."

Gemma scoffed, "Mari, go start checking out. I'll be there in a second."

Stahl waved, "Goodbye, Mari."

Mari began to push the cart towards the check out line, looking over her shoulder every couple seconds. She watched as Gemma said something to her and walked over.

"Everything good?" She asked.

Gemma smiled, "Perfect, baby."

**~O~**

"Mari?" Juice asked, standing up from his seat at the bar. "Oh baby." He said making his way over to her. "I've missed you."

"You said we needed to talk?" Mari asked.

He scratched the back of his neck, "Uh, yeah. Wanna go to the back room?"

"Whatever you two need to talk about, can be said right here." Piney said, taking a shot of Tequila.

"This is private, Piney." Juice said.

"Nothing is private here, Retard. You act like we all don't already know." Tig said, smirking.

Mari smiled at Tig, "I bet you'd like to hear this." She turned back to Juice. "You wanted to talk, so talk. I'm listening."

The clubhouse became quiet, only the music playing in the background. Juice looked nervously back and fourth between his girl and his brothers. "I'm sorry for what happened."

"And what did happen, Juice?" Gemma asked.

He looked down, "I'm sorry for thinking you had more than a friendship with Sack. I was being insecure and I shouldn't have put my foot in my mouth like that."

"How insecure, Juice?" Chibs asked.

"Like a teenage girl." Juice whispered.

"Now," Clay started. "Tell her you're sorry and how you're going to make it up to her."

"I'm sorry Mari. I didn't mean to say that. I'm going to do anything you ask me to do for a week. I'll clean the whole house if I have to. Maybe even take you on a shopping spree. Anything."

He exhaled, "Do you accept my apology?"

"Of course, baby. Just don't do it again." Juice breathed a sigh of relief and looked towards the security cameras.

"Clay, Cops!"

A bunch of cops bust through the door, guns pointing. "Get on the ground."

A cop came and pushed Gemma and Mari to the ground. Mari screamed in pain as she felt her wrist pop, obviously sprained.

"Get off them!" Clay yelled and pushed the cop. Getting thrown down right next to Jax and Juice.

Cops filed around Bobby as they began to handcuff him. "Bobby Munson, you're under the arrest for the murder of Brenden Hesner."

"Who?" Bobby asked.

Clay was kicked in the side as he called out to Bobby. Gemma began to stand, "Hey bitch!" She spit at Stahl. Getting kicked in the side as well.

"Stupid bitch!" Mari shouted. Hitting the back of her knee.

Stahl turned around and stepped on her wrist. Crouching down, see grabbed Mari by her hair. "You really shouldn't have done that." Standing back up, she kicked Mari's wrist.

Mari screamed again and pulled her wrist to her chest. "Never forget manners, Mari. Respect the authority."

After the left with Bobby, Juice got up and ran to Mari. "Baby, are you okay?"

She shook her head as he pulled her up, still clutching her wrist. She tried to move it, hissing in the process. "I think it's sprained."

Chibs grabbed her arm, "Let me see, lass." He took a good look at it, twisting and prodding a bit. "Aye, it's sprained, Juicy Boy. Go get some ice."

He looked at Mari, "You're gonna have to take it easy, lass. Especially if you want it to heal."

Juice pulled her into his chest, "Baby, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

Mari placed the ice he gave her onto her wrist, "It's not your fault. It's their's. They threw me down a little too hard."

Juice opened his mouth to argue, but closed it. He didn't want to start another fight. Clay told him if he wanted the relationship to work, he had to understand one thing.

She. Is. Always. Right.

**~O~**

"I've never been in here before. This is where it all goes down?" Mari asked.

She ran her free hand over the redwood, feeling the intricate design of the reaper. "It's beautiful." She whispered.

Clay grunted, "Yeah, beautiful. Everything happens here. This is where we talk about other charters, plans, all that shit."

"So what's going on, Dad? Why did you ask me to come here? There has to be a reason." She asked.

"Smart girl, just like me." Clay smiled. "I asked you here to ask you something. Are you really ready for what's about to happen? Can you handle this life?"

"What do you mean? I think I've been doing just fine." She said, confused.

"You have, really. It's just that, this is just the beginning, Mari. Shit is about to get a whole lot worse. I just hope that you understand the fact that the club comes first."

She nodded, "I know. I'm perfectly fine with that. I understand."

"Good." He said.

He tossed a binder at her, "Here. I thought you might want this."

Looking down, she smiled. It wasn't a binder, but a photo album. "Oh god. Is this what I think it is?"

Clay nodded, "Yeah. A bunch of old pictures from way back when. I thought you'd want to see these and make fun of how I used to look, Like-"

"Like a normal daughter would." She finished for him. "Want to look at them together?"

He nodded and she walked over to sit next to him. She put her head on his shoulder and watched as he opened to the first page.

The picture was of two very young people sitting in Charming's local diner. They were hugged up and staring into each other's eyes.

"That's me. Good looking, huh?" He pointed at the picture.

"You had a lot of hair!" She laughed. "And it was black."

"Hey!" He glared, "I had and still have great hair. Don't make me spank you."

"Spank me?" She asked through her giggles, "I'm a little too old for you, don't you think?"

He nodded and turned to the next page. It was him again sitting on his bike with a small boy sitting in front him with his hands on the handle bars. She could tell it was Anthony by the smile on his face.

His chipped tooth was always a good way to recognize him.

She laughed again, "Anthony! Look at how small he was. Last time I saw him, he looked about Opie's size. I need to see him again."

Clay looked deep in thought, "Invite him and Susana over sometime. It's been a while."

She nodded, "I'll do that."

Clay turned the page again. A picture of Clay and a pregnant woman, her mother, caught her attention. Her mom looked generally happy. The smile on her face told all.

"You guys were so happy." Mari whispered. "What happened."

"The club," He started. "Couldn't take it anymore. Until it finally broke her. I should've known better."

"Do you regret it?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

He shook his head, putting there foreheads together. "Never."

"Look at this." He said pointing to a picture of him holding her in the hospital room. "Best day of my life. Look at you now. I wish I could've been there more."

"Oh my god!" She shouted. "I'm so chubby!"

Clay laughed at her first up close picture taken by the hospital. "Look closer, right about here."

She leaned forward, squinting at the writing.

_Marianna Susuana Quintana Morrow._

"What the fuck?" She asked. "My mom never told me that was my last name!"

Clay sighed, "She dropped the Morrow after she left. Obviously too much shame."

"I take that last name with pride, Dad." Mari said and smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Juice or any of the characters you would see on the show. I only own the OC's that come from my imagination land. A land of Unicorns,****Rainbows, and Butterflies.**

**Enjoy!**

**~O~**

Mari bit her lip as Juice pounded her from behind. Her good left hand gripped the sheets as she took every single thrust like a pro.

It all started when she was woke up by Juice coming in early morning and climbing into bed with her. He was 'trying' not to wake her up because she looked so peaceful.

But when he tripped over her his boot and fell onto the bed, right onto her sprained wrist.

She woke up we a hiss, throwing out numerous amounts of curses that could put a sailor to shame.

And when he apologized at least a thousand times, she finally calmed down. But as he kept apologizing and kissing her hand, she finally shut him up with a kiss, pulling him down the lay with her.

It got heated when they finally realized they were both only in their under garments.

And here they were now. Juice grunted each time she pushed his thrust back at him, driving him over the edge.

"I love you, Mari." He whispered into her ear.

She pushed him away and climbed on top of him. "I bet you do, baby."

He dug his fingers into her hips as she began to rock back and forth on top of him. He smiled as he watched her take control, very sexy.

She stopped when she heard his phone ring, glaring at him when he checked the ID. "Let me guess, you have to get it?"

He nodded, "It's Jax. They're probably calling for church. It must be important, baby."

She scoffed, "You just got home! They just had you for the last twenty four hours. Give me the phone."

_She is always right. She is always right. She is always right. She is always right._

She smiled as he handed her the phone. "Look, Jax. Juice is a little caught up right now. He doesn't have time to come in. Can you give him an hour? Seriously? I get that. No- Hey Dad. Yeah, everything's fine. Mhm. He's on his way."

She glared at him as she shut the phone. "Go."

"I can't go if you don't get up, Mari." He laughed.

She moved her hips in circles, smirking at him. "You really want me to get up? I'm not even finished, baby."

Juice cursed, then smirked. Lifting his hips off the bed, he began to pound into her. Mari bit lip and clawed at his arms, throwing her head back.

When he stopped a couple minutes later, she was breathless. She fell next to him, panting heavily. "You. Bastard."

He got up and started getting dressed. "Love you too."

**~O~**

"Ma, I'm here!" Mari said as she walked through the door to Jax's house. She stopped when she saw someone else. "Wendy."

Wendy gave an awkward wave, "Hey, Mari. Nice to see you again."

"It's Marianna too you." Mari said. "What are you doing here? With my mom? Alone? In Jax's house?"

"Hey Mari! Wendy was just helping me get ready for Abel's coming home party." Gemma said as she came around the corner to see her daughter standing in the doorway. "You here to help?"

She nodded, "So Wendy, you're back?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm just here for two months before I have to go away to a sober living home. I've been doing much better since you last saw me." Wendy said as she helped Gemma hang a banner.

She did look like she had been doing so much better. Her face was flawless, no dark circles or anything. She looked to be completely healthy.

"Sober living house? Congratulations. Heard you've never made it that far. I really hope you do great, Wendy. Honestly." Mari said smiling.

"Thank you, Marianna. It means a lot to me. It's good to know I have some support." Wendy said.

**~O~**

"Oh, Tara. Hey." Mari said awkwardly, she's been put in some awkward situations lately. "Wendy, I got the bagel you said you liked so much."

"Thanks, Mari. I was just asking Tara about her relationship with Jax. I've been back for a week and she failed to tell me she's been sleeping with my husband."

"Ex husband." Tara hissed.

"It doesn't really matter, Tara. Two more months until it's final. Till then, she's still his wife. Anything can happen." Mari said, venom dripping from her words.

"Doesn't it, Marianna? He doesn't want to be with her. If he wants to be with me, it's his choice." Tara said. "The last time you tried to convince him otherwise, you got a mouthful, didn't you?"

"That's none of your business, Bitch. You stick to what you're supposed to, being Abel's doctor. It will get you pretty far."

Wendy nodded, "Trust me, Gemma won't stand for this. She will just keep trying to pull you two apart. She will, in the end, get what she wants. She always does."

"Both of you should take a good look at yourself. Wendy, stop going around like you don't have skeletons in your closet." Tara nodded towards Mari, "And you, stop walking around like this is your family. Just because your legal last name is Morrow, doesn't mean you belong."

"Fuck you, stupid uptight Doctor Bitch! You don't know shit about my family. You never will." Mari hissed as Wendy pulled her away.

**~O~**

Wendy and Mari glared as Tara walked through the door. After the little incident today, everyone had stayed clear of Mari. Nobody wanted to piss her off.

And Tara coming here had just signed her death warrant.

"Calm down, baby. Don't even think about her tonight. Focus on your nephew." Juice said as he massaged her shoulders. "Relax." He whispered into her ear.

Mari exhaled. "I really am trying. But the very sight of her just pisses me off. Who the hell does she think she is saying I don't belong? I belong here more than she does!"

"Jesus Christ, Mari." Clay said. "Stop glaring at the girl and have a good time. I don't want to have to break up a fight between the two of you. Then, your mom is going to want a piece of her. Just cool off."

She turned her glare towards her dad, but softened her expression when he glared back at her. "Fine. There is no winning with you, is there?"

Clay threw his head back and chuckled, "No."

Mari turned back and watched Tara place a kiss on Jax's lips. Turning to Wendy, she took her hand. "Hey, baby. Don't worry about it, okay? Everything will be fine."

"Yeah, whatever. I gotta pee." Wendy said, getting up.

"Tough day?" Donna said, sitting in the seat Wendy just got up from.

Mari smiled, "You can read me that good?"

Donna nodded, "I've been there, trust me. I can feel the anger coming from your body. You're stressed. You need some girl time. You know what? I recommend you go to the spa. It helps."

"I'll do that." Mari said. "So how are you, Donna?"

"I'm fine. A little stress here and there, but it's nothing I can't handle. I got it pretty much covered." She said.

The two women talked for what seemed like hours until Donna decided to get up and go. The kids needed to be in bed and Donna was tired from the long day.

After Mari said her goodbyes, she got up to go find Juice.

"If you're looking for Juice, he went to go make sure Tara got home safely." Jax said as he pushed himself off the wall.

She crossed her arms, "You sent my boyfriend to go look after.. that? You couldn't have gotten Chibs or Tig to do it? Why him?"

"Look, I asked him to do it. He was the closet one there. He agreed, end of story."

"Not fucking end of story. You send him to go look after your little whore who is perfectly capable of getting her damn self home." Mari shouted.

Jax looked around at all the people staring at them. "Keep your voice down. Let's take this to the back room, you're attracting an audience."

Mari scoffed, "You think I give a fuck? You're fucking funny! Everyone here can hear about what we're talking about." She turned towards everyone, "Hey, everybody! Jax doesn't want you to know that we're talking about Tara. His little-"

She screamed as Jax threw her over shoulder. She kicked and punched him as much as she could, but he still wouldn't put her down.

When he finally put her down, they were in Abel's room. "Let's talk, privately." He said, shutting the room door.

"What is there to say?" Mari asked.

"Tell me what today was all about. Why did you go starting drama with Tara. I've told you this before, our relationship is none of your business!" Jax shouted.

"You know something, Jax? I wasn't the one who said hurtful shit today, she did! Did she tell you about what she told me?" Mari asked.

"What are you talking about, Mari?"

"She told me that just because legally my last name is Morrow, doesn't mean that I belong here. She implied that this isn't my family. Do you know how much that hurt? Being told that I don't fit in with the people I care about the most? Of course you don't." Mari said with venom.

"Grow up, Marianna! Whatever happened to sticks and stones and all that bullshit? Why are you going and believing everything she tells you?" Jax asked.

"That's not the point!" She hissed. "Tell me, Jax. Do I belong? What am I even doing here? I just don't even know anymore. At first I did. But I've always had some doubts. Coming in as an outsider, I didn't know shit about this club! There was always that thought nagging at the back of my mind. And then today, she confirmed what I've been questioning for so long. Maybe she's right. I really don't."

Jax watched on as his sister broke down and cried. "Mari, you really think that? That you don't belong? We love you. We always will. No matter what. You're family. Having you here has brought joy on all of us, especially that retard. Just, don't. Forget what she said, I'll handle that. Just please."

"Just please what? I don't fucking know what to do." Mari said, sobbing.

"Stay." Jax whispered as he embraced her. "For me. For Abel. Please."

"Jax," Chibs said as he walked through the door. "It's Donna."

**~O~**

Mari hopped off the bike and threw the helmet off her head as soon as Jax was parked.

She walked forward to where the guys stood, watching on. As she broke through them to get a better look, she clutched her chest.

Laying on the ground was Donna, blood covering her head.

Mari couldn't move as she sobbed. She had only been talking to Donna only an hour ago, and now she was dead.

Mari would have fallen to the floor if someone hadn't come and wrapped her arms around her waist, keeping her up.

She realized it was Juice when he whispered into her ear and stroked her hair. "It's gonna be okay, baby."

She continued to sob as Juice held onto her tight.

"I'm here."


	15. Chapter 15

**Here we are! The last chapter for season one! I'll try to make this as long as possible :)**

**I don't own Juice or any of the characters you would see on the show. I only own the OC's that come from my imagination land. A land of Unicorns,****Rainbows, and Butterflies.**

**Enjoy!**

**~O~**

The house was just the same as it was left.

Pictures hung on the walls, showing the happy family they were. From family portraits, the wedding photos, ultrasound pictures, to when Kenny lost his first tooth.

Donna's favorite jacket, the one with all the pockets, still hung on the rack. The rack that, had been passed down from Donna's mom when she died, Kenny had run into several times.

Mari couldn't bare to look at the pictures or the coat rack for longer than a few seconds. Because walking up that driveway and through that door just wanted to make her cry even more.

But that wasn't why she was here.

She was here to let Opie know she was here for him. That, even though it might seem like his world is over, it's not. He still has two beautiful children to look after. Two children that has no idea what's going on. Or where their mother is.

Two children that would know the pain of losing the person they cared about the most.

Mari gave a weak smile to the older woman known as Mary as she directed her to where Opie was with a head jerk.

She found him outside in the backyard watching as Ellie and Kenny swung back and forth.

"Hey, Opie." She started as she sat down next to him. "How you doin'?"

"A banger shot my wife! How do you think I'm doin'?" He whispered harshly.

"Yeah, stupid question, i know." Mari started. "What I meant was, how are you holdin' up for them?"

He shrugged, "I want to cry, but I have to be strong for them. Ellie gets what's going on, Kenny still doesn't get it. She feels all the hurt for both of them."

She put a hand on his shoulder, "Look, Ope. Crying helps, trust me. Holding it in will only break you."

"It's already broke me, Mari!" Opie shouted, standing up. "I just lost my wife! The love of my life since high school. I've been broken."

She stood up cautiously, "I know, Ope. But you breaking will only make them feel worse. You should do everything in your power to make sure they are okay!"

"I know. I just don't know how. I've been gone for five years. When I come back, I barely know them, then she's gone. I just don't know."

Mari sighed, "I'll be here to help you, Ope. We're all here for you. Anything you ever need, we got you, me especially." She gave him a weak smile, "Just call me and I'll come and pick up the kids whenever you need alone time."

Opie nodded, "Yeah. Thank you so much, Mari."

She gave him a hug, letting him squeeze her to death if that would make him feel better. She was going to be his support system, even if it killed her.

**~O~**

"Jax?"

Mari looked at her brother from across the counter of her house. Her eyes never left his as she shrugged off her jacket and laid it across her purse.

"How did you get into my house?" She asked.

Jax shrugged, "Juice. We need to finish our talk, Mari."

She rolled her eyes, "Can't we just forget about that and be over it already? I get it, you chose her and that's the end of it. Just, go and be with your beloved doctor."

He scoffed, "That's not how this works. We're talking. And, I didn't choose her over you. Why can't I be happy with the both of you in my life? I want the woman I've been in love with since I was sixteen and my new sister. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Yes! We don't like each other. What do you think is going to happen? As soon as you two come out as the happy couple, everything between us will be all fine and dandy? Uh, no. It doesn't work like that." She said.

"Well, maybe if you acted like the grown ass woman you're supposed to be, it would be 'fine and dandy'." He said coldly.

Mari scoffed, "Act like a grown ass woman? There is no acting here, Jax! This how I am, a grown woman! Just.." She paused. "Can we just stop this? I'm tired of fighting. I don't want this and neither do you."

Jax nodded, "Please just try to get along with her, I'd really appreciate it."

She nodded, "I guess. But.. what about the queen? She felt the same way. I'm guessing she's way more stubborn than I am. So, good luck with that."

**~O~**

Juice sighed as he leaned against the door frame of the bathroom. He smiled as he watched his girlfriend lean over the bathtub filling it with water.

She didn't have a care in the world as she hummed the song that had been stuck in her head all day and swayed her hips side to side, not realizing he was there.

Juice cleared his throat, making his presence known. "You know, you have a great ass."

"What the fuck!" She shouted as she turned. "Juice! Don't do that."

He laughed as he pushed himself off the frame. Snaking his arms around her waist, he whispered in her ear. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. So, what do we have here? A bubble-bath?"

She nodded and pushed him away. "Yeah, today has been a long day, I just wanted to relax. Maybe even give myself a mani-pedi for tomorrow. Even though it's a funeral, I want to look my best."

Mari looked down, "I promised Donna that we'd go get our nails done the exact same color, purple. It just sucks we never got a chance to do that."

Juice lifted her chin, "Hey, don't feel bad. I'm pretty sure she would have liked it if you went with your nails like that. It's like in honor of her."

"You know what? You're so right." She started. "Get in with me?"

He nodded and pealed off his cut. "I'd love too, baby."

They fit perfectly in the huge claw tub, Mari sat between his legs with her head on his chest. The silence between them was comfortable, but she could tell there was something going on with him.

"Is everything okay, baby?" She asked.

"Am I a bad person, Mari?" He whispered. "I gave them the address to the witness that was going to finger Bobby and Opie."

She shook her head, "No? You did the right thing, you protected your own. Bobby shouldn't be in jail just because. And with Donna dying recently, Ope going to jail would just have made things worse for Ellie and Kenny. I mean, who knows where they would go."

"I know. But... the witness is a seventeen year old girl, Mari. What have I done?" He asked.

"Jesus..." She whispered. "Juice, listen to me, okay? It's not your fault. You saved four other peoples lives. I know it might be fucked up, but she's the enemy. Please, just don't beat yourself up over this. I hate when you do that."

Juice nodded but still couldn't help but feel like absolute shit. He was beating himself up over this, but that just meant he had a heart. And for him, it was enough.

"So, what happened when Jax was here? Did you two finally talk?" He asked.

"Yuuuupp." She said. "We just talked about him wanting to be with her. He wants his sister and the love of his life to get along just for him. Nothing special, really. I'm fine with it, I guess."

"Good." They sat in silence for a little bit longer.

Mari laughed, "Juice look!" She turned around and pointed to her face. "I have a beard!"

Juice laughed at her foolishness, "You look like Bobby! Just... less of a man."

She made a face, "And without the belly."

He kissed her, "We can fix that." He smirked, nodding towards the bedroom.

**~O~**

Mari held up a hand to shield the sun from her eyes as she looked at Jax walking towards them.

Why he was late, she didn't know. Judging by the cut on his lip and the fact he was still wearing the clothes from the other day, something had gone terribly wrong.

She would just have to figure it out.

She felt Juice's hand on shoulder as Tara helped him put on his cut and gave him a kiss. She didn't like it, but it was going to happen whether she liked it or not.

The brother and sister gave each other a nod after he kissed and place a flower onto Donna's casket. The nod signified that he would tell her everything she needing and wanted to know later.

She was looking forward to that.

**~O~**

After the funeral, there was no dinner.

Nobody made any plans to get together and talk about Donna's life.

No one tried to celebrate her memory with funny and cute stories about her.

Because, the absolute truth was, something wasn't right.

Donna's death was far too soon. She left so many people behind. So many loved ones.

And the fact that it was a Niner retaliation made it so much worse. Everybody was on the edge of their seats. Why had the black gang come and ruin the deal between SAMCRO and the Myans?

Why had they gone after an Old Lady? Was it really because they thought it was Opie in that truck?

Everyone wanted to know.

Everyone wanted blood.

Because if they found out they targeted Opie, a patched member, they same treatment would go out to the Niners.

But, if they planned and killed a members Old Lady, there would be a war. Blood would be demanded and claimed.

SAMCRO couldn't kill one of their women, 'An Eye For An Eye'. No, the Sons don't kill women.

It's on Laroy.


End file.
